El Azote de Dios
by Captain leon
Summary: Tres años luego de la caida de Sauron, un ejercito desconocido viene del lejano Este a conquistar la Tierra Media. clasificacion M por temas relacionados a la guerra y otros.
1. Chapter 1

EL AZOTE DE DIOS

Capítulo 1: atardecer escarlata

El día iba menguando en un paraje boscoso e iba tiñendo cada vez más el firmamento con colores naranjas. El cielo despejado era perturbado por una columna de humo originada por un incendio forestal, incendio que trataba de ser sofocado por tres enanos los cuales empleaban un artilugio para bombear agua y así evitar que el incendio se propagase.

- ¡deprisa Bromir, Brumir, sigan bombeando agua! - gritaba un anciano enano que sostenía el extremo de una manguera y trataba de sofocar el incendio.

En un principio Brugor, el abuelo de los otros dos enanos, creía que apagaría el fuego rápidamente, pero luego un fuerte viento avivó las llamas y ahora, luego de tres horas de intenso trabajo, el incendio no menguaba.

- ¡maldita sea donde se habrá metido ese humano de Fernydo! - maldecía Brugor por la incompetencia del humano.

En un principio Fernydo, le proporcionaba la madera para que aseguraran los socavones de la mina, era un buen trato, no, de hecho era un magnifico trato, el humano les vendía los troncos a precios prácticamente regalados, lo único que le molestaba era lo terriblemente preguntón del humano, decía que él era del sur de Gondor y quería saber todo lo relacionado con las montañas al norte de Rhun.

Al enano poco le importaba el bosque, pero con la desaparición de Fernydo, no podía dejar que los arboles se consumiesen por el fuego.

- ¡sigan bombeando, necesitamos la madera de estos árboles! - gritaba Brugor a sus nietos.

- si no fuera por ese humano impuntual, no tendríamos que hacer esto - le decía Bromir a su hermano menor.

Bromir, era la viva imagen de su abuelo, salvo que su cabello y esponjosa barba no eran blancos, si no de color café claro.

- ¿A dónde habrá ido? Esta vez íbamos a pagarle más - decía sudoroso Brumir, quien por su corta edad aún era imberbe - la última vez, que estuvo con nosotros, no dejo de preguntar acerca de los caminos y rutas que tomaban los humanos del sur ¿crees que se habrá mudado al sur?

- no lo sé ¡este trabajo es inútil!

- ¡silencio hermano!, ¿oyes eso?

Bromir junto con su hermano dejaron de bombear agua y su abuelo empezó a gritarles, pero luego se calló al ver que su nieto le hacía señas para que se callase.

- ¿qué sucede Bromir? - preguntó el anciano algo preocupado.

- ¿no oyen eso?, parecen gritos y ruidos como de arboles rompiéndose.

El ruido lejano pronto se incrementó y los enanos que estaban en medio del amplio claro del bosque tomaron sus hachas.

- con un incendio detrás nuestro, no podemos huir - dijo Brugor tragando saliva - así que, sea lo que sea que salga del bosque, debemos enfrentarlo.

El ruido era cada vez más fuerte cuando de pronto vieron una multitud de orcos saliendo de la arboleda. Los pieles verdes gritaban en su asqueroso lenguaje y fueron directamente hacia los enanos.

- ¡prepárense para pelear mis muchachos! - gritaba Brugor y a continuación, él y sus dos nietos atacaron a la marea verde frente a ellos.

Era una locura, tres enanos enfrentándose a un numeroso grupo de feroces orcos, pero de alguna manera los enanos dieron cuenta de varios orcos, sin embargo, el enemigo era tan numeroso que acabó por embestirlos y hacerlos caer al suelo.

Bromir trató de acercarse al cuerpo de su hermano para cubrirlo, pero al parecer los orcos se estaban tomando su tiempo….. de hecho, se tomaban demasiado tiempo.

- ¿qué sucede, por qué no acaban con nosotros? - le preguntaba Brumir a su hermano mayor.

- ….. pasan de nosotros….. ¡no nos atacan, huyen de algo! - gritó Bromir.

Los dos enanos vieron que la horda no les atacaba, pero aun así podría aplastarlos, por lo que se dirigieron donde su abuelo y arrastrándole, se parapetaron junto a su máquina de bombear agua.

La horda verde seguía pasando rodeando el incendio, al final todos los orcos desaparecieron y los únicos que quedaban eran aquellos abatidos por los enanos.

- ¡miren uno está vivo! - señaló Brumir a un orco que al parecer había sido pisoteado por sus compañeros y ahora estaba empezando a levantarse.

Brugor fue donde el orco y de un golpe lo derribó al suelo, el piel verde se dio la vuelta y vio que tres enanos estaban sobre él impidiéndole levantarse.

- ¡de dónde vienes orco y que fue toda esa estampida! - le preguntó Bromir amenazándole con su hacha.

El orco miró con atención a los enanos y luego sonrió estúpidamente, sus ojos estaban desorbitados y estos empezaron a lagrimear.

- je je je…. Je je je….. enanos, enanos con barba….. je je je je….. enanos con barba… Astogg está contento de ver enanos con barba ¡enanos con barba! Ja ja ja ja ja ja

- ¿qué le pasa? - dijo Brumir, el orco ahora lloraba a lagrima viva.

- ¡oye que te pasa!, ¡dime de donde vienen y de quien huían! - gritó furioso Brumir arrojando su hacha a un lado y levantó al orco por sus andrajosas ropas sacudiéndolo a continuación.

- veninos….. venimos del infierno….. venimos del infierno…. ¡un infierno de flores, un infierno de flores! ¡huir, huir es lo que hacíamos! ¡huir!

- ¡qué infierno!, ¿flores? ¡Habla de una vez! - gritó Bromir y le plantó un golpe al orco que le hizo volar un diente y lo tumbó al suelo.

El orco se incorporó de inmediato y yendo de rodillas fue donde Brumir y le sujetó de sus ropas.

- antes devorábamos….. ¡antes éramos nosotros los que devorábamos!, ahora…. Ahora…. ¡ahora nos devoran, nos devoran!, ¡demonios más terribles que los balrogs y más hermosos que los elfos!, ¡ahora nosotros somos la comida, nos devoran! - gritó el orco y de improviso se puso de pie y huyó hacia las llamas que se habían incrementado tomando lo que antes había sido la ruta de escape de la estampida de orcos.

- ¡nos devoran, nos devoran a todos!, ¡a ustedes también les devoraran a menos que se quiten las barbas, los devoraran!, ¡huir, morir, es lo mejor, lo mejor! - gritó el orco y se internó en las llamas para ser consumido por el fuego.

- ….. por Aule, ¿Qué fue todo eso? - preguntó Brumir y los tres enanos intercambiaron miradas de miedo.

Los enanos decidieron que lo mejor era tomar su artilugio y regresar a su mina lo más rápido posible, no fuera que más orcos viniesen en su dirección.

Ya habían dejado atrás el bosque y estaban en las montañas cuando Bromir se dio la vuelta y no siguió el paso de sus dos nietos.

- ¿qué pasa abuelo? - preguntó Brumir dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose donde el anciano, lo mismo que su hermano.

- mira el atardecer, es tan rojo, tan irreal.

El atardecer se veía no de un color naranja como siempre, sino que era de un color rojo tan intenso, que el rostro y las barbas de los enanos se teñían de color carmesí.

- jamás había visto un atardecer tan rojo - dijo Bromir asustado.

- el abuelo de mi abuelo, una vez lo vio - dijo en un susurró Brugor - se dice que cuando un atardecer se vuelve tan rojo, es la señal de que el mundo entero se bañara de sangre.

Los dos enanos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas de susto.

- ¿Qué clase de horror viene hacia nosotros? - dijo Brugor.

En ese mismo momento, al noreste del bosque del mar de Rhun, una enorme bandada de cuervos y buitres, planeaban sobre una elevada colina y luego de cuando en cuando descendían al frente de esta, hacia una enorme extensión de terreno cubierta por los cadáveres de miles de orcos y trolls, también entre los caídos habían los cuerpos de hombres provenientes de Harad, Rhun y Khand.

Una figura envuelta en telas de color lila avanzaba por el medio de la enorme pila de cadáveres, aunque su rostro estaba cubierto, las telas ceñidas a su cuerpo revelaban las curvas de una fémina.

La extraña mujer revisaba los cadáveres, cuando detrás de ella se incorporaba uno de los supuestos caídos, no era un piel verde, tampoco un humano de los territorios que lucharon en los campos de Pelennor. Era un humano de fisonomías nunca antes vistas, una piel de color amarilla, ojos rasgados y una larga trenza como único cabello en un cráneo sin pelo.

El pequeño pero musculoso individuo, atacó con una larga espada curva a la mujer, pero esta como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, se dio la vuelta con la velocidad del rayo y detuvo el ataque con la ayuda de un cuchillo corto.

La mujer una vez bloqueado el ataque, llevó su mano derecha detrás de su hombro y desenvaino una espada de hoja delgada, con una facilidad inaudita, destazó al hombre como si fuese un animal, lo destazó en varios pedazos antes de que sus pies y su cadera cayesen al suelo.

La mujer fue bañada por una lluvia de sangre proveniente de su enemigo, parecía que lo disfrutaba ya que palpó su cuerpo con sus manos. El cuerpo de la mujer se estremeció de placer, lo mismo que su cola y sus orejas de gato.

- por qué hiciste eso - le criticó un hombre sobre un caballo bajo y rechoncho, un caballo de resistencia. El hombre vestía una armadura extraña, parecía estar hecha de placas, todas ellas de color café oscuro. El hombre también tenía una cola y orejas de gato, además, portaba una lanza.

- ¿acaso importa? - le respondió la chica gato - un cuerpo no hará la diferencia entre tantos miles.

- limítate a hacer tu trabajo de rematadora, kunoichi, no tenemos todo el día - dijo el jinete y siguió su marcha.

La chica gato emprendió su tarea, cerca de ella otros soldados ya sean féminas o varones felinos remataban a los sobrevivientes. Un troll empezaba a levantarse y la kunoichi le sostuvo del casco. Su fuerza de seguro era sobre humana, ya que sus dedos se hundieron en el metal y con la mano libre degolló con facilidad al troll.

- ¡aquí tienen a uno más, llévenselo de una vez! - gritó la kunoichi y luego pintó una marca sobre el cráneo del troll, luego un grupo de soldados se acercó, vieron la marca y procedieron a desvestir al monstruo, se llevaron su arma y armaduras. Finalmente, uno le cortó una oreja para luego guardarla en un saco que llevaba.

- ¡deprisa no tenemos todo el día! - gritaba el voceador del ejercito - ¡rematadores, no dejen a nadie con vida!, ¡no olviden ponerles las marcas para que el equipo de despojos se encargue!, ¡equipo de despojos, separen lo que recojan en tres grupos!, ¡armas, armaduras de metal y armaduras de cuero!, ¡coloquen cada grupo en el carruaje correspondiente: rojo para armas, plomo para armaduras y negro para armaduras de cuero!

- ¡no se olviden de pasar antes por donde el comisario de despojos de batalla y dejar que los escribanos anoten todo lo que recogieron antes de llevarlo a los carruajes!, ¡vamos, vamos, vamos, arr arr arrrrr! - gritó con fuerza el chico gato - ¡las orejas van al carruaje verde, vamos!, ¡un, dos, un, dos, un, dos, un, dos!

En la cima de la colina, una figura vislumbraba toda la maquinaria de homicidio y recolección. Vestía la extraña armadura de placas de los lanceros, pero esta era de un color Alice Blue, la cual hacia juego con sus enormes ojos y su cabello con coletas a los costados.

- Chaika sama - de pronto dijo un chico gato que llevaba un arco compuesto a su espalda y vestía una armadura ligera, el soldado estaba con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo y la palma de su mano sobre su pecho.

- ¡Mamoru, ya era hora! Que noticias me traes de la batalla principal más al sur - preguntó Chaika.

- Urd sama resultó victoriosa como siempre - le respondió Mamoru, levantando la vista y sonriendo a su joven comandante.

- ¿Amane? - dijo Chaika y un soldado con armadura pesada y con casco se acercó montando un caballo. Su armadura de placas era de color amarillo y llevaba un extraño casco que estaba adornado en su frente con la figura de una luna creciente. El rostro del soldado estaba cubierto por una máscara de metal cuyo objetivo era infundir miedo al enemigo.

- dígame Chaika sama - dijo el soldado al mismo tiempo que se quitaba el casco, era una chica gato.

- Amane, voy a reunirme con mi tía - dijo Chaika al mismo tiempo que movía su cola y sus orejas de manera nerviosa.

- ¿en este preciso momento, Chaika sama?

- ya terminó la batalla y la logística de recolección está por terminar, también los heridos fueron atendidos por los sanadores y ahora los llevan en los carruajes ligeros a los centros de sanación y recuperación móviles - dijo Chaika - quiero que tú te ocupes del resto.

- pero, Chaika sama….. - intentó decir Amane, pero la chica gato ya iba galopando colina abajo.

Un par de soldados que estaban cerca subieron a la cima de la colina y levantaron en cada mano una banderola de un color distinto, luego movieron los brazos no aleatoriamente, si no de manera que mostrasen un patrón.

- ¡relevo de comandancia, relevo de comandancia!, ¡rematadores, equipos de despojos, comisario y escribanos, continúen su labor! - gritó el voceador a todo pulmón - ¡arqueros, lanceros, infantería, sigan en movimiento!

Chaika iba galopando a toda prisa, su yegua baja y rechoncha iba disparada hacia la siguiente posta de recambio. Avanzados unos kilómetros Chaika vio como dos lobos blancos se acercaban donde ella.

Los lobos níveos no eran normales, estos eran enormes, del tamaño de su caballo y uno de ellos empezó a hablarle.

- Chaika, ¿no crees que eres demasiado imprudente? Debiste llevar contigo un par de la guardia personal.

- Runos, Mara, no se preocupen esta ruta es segura y los vigías de ruta pasan a cada momento. Ven, allí vienen - les dijo Chaika, señalando a un par de jinetes de armadura ligera que levantaron sus arcos a modo de saludo.

Los vigías de ruta siguieron galopando y se perdieron de vista, mientras, Chaika y sus dos amigos lobos llegaban a la posta de recambio.

La posta de recambio era una tienda circular atendida por los soldados de posta y descanso. Los soldados le dieron otra yegua fresca y completamente ensillada a Chaika, a los lobos se les ofreció con eficiencia militar agua y un poco de comida. Chaika bebía yogurt para reponer las fuerzas.

Terminada la bebida, Chaika partió nuevamente en compañía de sus lobos para dirigirse a la siguiente posta de recambio.

En Gondor, se preparaban los festejos de otro aniversario de la derrota de Sauron.

Aragorn veía como su esposa Arwen, se encargaba de inspeccionar todos los preparativos para la celebración y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- todavía me acuerdo cuando decidí ser yo el encargado de preparar las primeras festividades - pensaba Aragorn ruborizado - creí que poniendo a un juglar, mucha comida y bebida lo tenía todo cubierto ¡como metí la pata! Todavía me avergüenzo de lo mal que lo hice.

- ¿amor mío? Te ves sonrojado y pensativo - le dijo Arwen quien estaba al lado de Aragorn - ¿en que estas pensando?

- pensaba en lo afortunado que soy por tener una esposa tan hermosa e inteligente - dijo Aragorn mientras sostenía con dulzura las delicadas manos de su esposa - dime, ¿Cómo van los preparativos?

- van muy bien, los juglares, trovadores y bardos ya me presentaron sus canciones y las acabo de aprobar; los escanciadores, malabaristas y bufones ya fueron contratados lo mismo que los luchadores; el jefe de mayordomos y sus ayudantes ya están preparados para atender a los invitados, lo mismo que los alabarderos encargados de anunciar a los invitados y también los….

Aragorn no dejo que Arwen terminase por que la abrazó con fuerza.

- que alegría que estés a mi lado, estas cosas nunca se me dieron bien, la vida que tenía como montaraz era tan diferente.

- te veo contento mi cielo, pero también veo algo de tristeza en tu mirada.

- ay Arwen, mi corazón aún resiente la ausencia de mis amigos, ¡como extraño a Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf y a los hobbits! - dijo Aragorn dando un suspiro - cuanto no quisiera viajar al norte para volver a verlos, pero hay tantas cosas que hacer en Gondor. ¿Sabías que los ingenieros enanos me dijeron que con toda la destrucción, Osgiliath tardara diez años en reconstruirse?, ¡hay tanto por hacer!

- lo sé mi rey, pero te aseguro que algún día volverás a verlos.

- tal vez tú deberías viajar al norte, volverías a ver tu abuela Galadriel y a tus hermanos o a tu padre en Rivendel, y podrías ir a la comarca para ver a Frodo y a los otros hobbits.

- ¿tan pronto mi señor se aburrió de mi que quiere que me vaya lejos? - le dijo Arwen con una sonrisa.

- mi amor, jamás podría aburrirme de ti - dijo Aragorn y besó con pasión a su esposa.

Los dos reyes se están besando, pero tuvieron que separarse al ver a uno de los guardias frente a ellos.

- ….. disculpe mi rey, mi reina - decía el guardia mirando el suelo y algo incomodo - lamento haber interrumpido, pero hubo un problema con uno de los mercaderes que llegó a Minas Tirith.

- descuida Hurin, ¿dime qué pasa?

- mi rey, se descubrió a uno de los mercaderes en posesión de documentos sospechosos.

- explícate.

- el mercader cargaba unos jarrones, cuando uno de ellos se le resbaló y cayó al piso. El jarrón se rompió y en su interior había varios papeles enrollados, en lo que debía haber habido uvas. Un guardia vio esto y decomisó los documentos, puso al mercader bajo arresto y me comunicó que también lo hizo con los otros mercaderes que le acompañaban, estos también llevaban documentos que al parecer fueron sacados de la biblioteca real.

- entiendo, interroguen a los encargados de la biblioteca, esos documentos no pudieron haber salido por si mismos - ordenó Aragorn - ¿algo más?

- sí mi señor - dijo Hurin con mirada nerviosa y le mostró a Aragorn una moneda de plata - esta es una de las monedas que llevaban los mercaderes, todas provienen de Rohan.

CONTINUARA…..

Notas finales del autor: el ejército de chicas gato, proviene de una cultura mezcla de Japón, China y Corea. Las armaduras pesadas son las típicas de los samuráis, las medianas, ligeras y de cuero, vienen de China y Corea.

En cuanto a las ropas lilas de las mujeres ninja, para las mujeres ese era el color que usan.

El ejército de chicas gato tendrá las mismas tácticas y logística que tenía el ejército de Genghis Khan, así como las tácticas del ejército Huno de Atila, de hecho a Atila se le llamaba "el azote de Dios", de ahí el título del fanfic. ¿Quién dijo que las chicas gato eran débiles y vulnerables?

¿Qué les pareció la introducción de Chaika, una de las protagonistas del anime Asobi Ni Iku Yo? Lo hice porque en uno de mis fanfics, "un gato contra el cáliz de fuego", que es un crossover de Beetlejuice y Harry Potter, me equivoque al darle otro nombre (la llame Melwin por error). Este fanfic también es un modo de reconciliarme con la hermosa Chaika.


	2. Chapter 2

Notas preliminares del autor: un ejército de chicas y chicos gato, con la fuerza del ejército de Atila el Huno y el desempeño, la mortalidad y la logística del ejército mongol de Genghis Khan….. ¡Sauron, te chupas los mocos!

EL AZOTE DE DIOS

Capítulo 2: la información del mercader

Aragorn sostuvo la moneda sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

- no, imposible, Eomer jamás nos traicionaría, si lo hiciese deshonraría la memoria de Theoden, estoy seguro que debe haber alguna otra explicación. Hurin, llévame a ver esos documentos - ordenó Aragorn y junto con Arwen fueron a ver los papeles.

En una sala, unos capitanes esperaban a su rey y le presentaron los documentos decomisados, los cuales estaban extendidos sobre una amplia mesa de mármol negro.

- pero si estos son… - decía Aragorn sorprendido al ver los documentos. Todos ellos mostraban los planos de Minas Tirith y Osgiliath, así como los planos de Minas Ithil, antes de convertirse en Minas Morgul por obra de Sauron. También mostraban los mapas de los caminos que iban y venían de Gondor hacia Rohan, así como el número y la composición de soldados en el interior de Minas Tirith y las armas y armaduras que usaban.

- mi rey - dijo un guardia que acababa de entrar al salón - encontramos que uno de los bibliotecarios llevaba estas monedas.

El guardia puso sobre la mesa una pequeña bolsa llena de monedas de plata provenientes del reino de Gondor.

- el bibliotecario insiste en no saber nada más aparte de la entrega de documentos al comerciante - dijo el guardia.

- que manden a los guardias de la puerta de la fortaleza a revisar a los mercaderes - ordenó Aragorn - nada entra o sale de aquí sin ser revisado primero, manden a jinetes a detener a las caravanas que partieron esta mañana y revisen sus mercaderías.

Los guardias asintieron y salieron del salón.

En la entrada de Minas Tirith los guardias revisaban a cada una de las personas que entraban o salían.

- ¿por qué hay esta revisión? - preguntaba una anciana a uno de los guardias.

- se nos ha ordenado revisar a todos los que quieran entrar o salir de la fortaleza, no puedo decirle más.

- ¡que es esto! - gritó uno de los guardias mientras sostenía unos papeles enrollados que provenían de la biblioteca - ¡usted y su grupo quedan detenidos!

Varios guardias se dirigieron hacia los sujetos y los llevaron a rastras al interior de la fortaleza.

- ¡usted mujer, que lleva en esa alforja!...

Al Oeste del bosque de Rhun, Chaika y los lobos iban aproximándose al lugar donde se llevó a cabo la batalla principal, varios jinetes la reconocieron y le permitieron el paso. Chaika galopó veloz a la cima del terreno que dominaba la vista a los alrededores, en ese lugar, mamparas blancas de seda cubrían algunas secciones del lugar.

Una figura imponente se hallaba al centro, traía el mismo tipo de armadura que llevaba Chaika, pero esta era de color rojo intenso, además, llevaba puesto el casco y la máscara intimidante.

- ¡tía Urd, estoy aquí! - dijo feliz la joven chica gato, pero la figura de la armadura escarlata no se inmutó. Los lobos blancos inclinaron la cabeza ante la figura escarlata y se retiraron silenciosamente.

- Urd sama, la General Chaika viene a reportar que la batalla del Norte fue todo un éxito - dijo Chaika, esta vez con tono serio.

- Chaika, ¿es correcto dejar así tus obligaciones? - provino una voz dura e intimidante detrás de la máscara. La guerrera escarlata seguía sin moverse un milímetro.

- cumplí todas mis obligaciones pertinentes a la batalla y las que corresponden después de esta - dijo Chaika con seguridad - Mamoru me dijo que la batalla principal había terminado y le encargué a Amane, afinar los últimos detalles.

La guerrera escarlata siguió sin moverse, lo mismo que la negra yegua baja y rechoncha que montaba, parecía una estatua hecha de piedra y acero.

- Chaika, la tenacidad de un líder al velar por sus hombres en todo momento, hace que la llama escondida en cada uno de los soldados surja y se encienda con fuerza, nunca lo olvides.

- …. Lo siento, nunca lo olvidare.

Esta vez la figura escarlata giro un par de centímetros el rostro, luego su negra yegua giró su cuerpo y se dirigió donde Chaika, todo esto sin que la jinete escarlata mostrara signo alguno de comandar al animal, pareciera que la yegua pudiese leer sus pensamientos.

La jinete se quitó la máscara y reveló un rostro que no necesitaba ocultarse para intimidar. El rostro de la chica gato era feroz y tenía un semblante despiadado, sus ojos lanzaban una mirada fría capaz de intimidar al más fiero piel verde.

Urd ofreció un siniestro remedo de sonrisa a la joven chica gato delante de ella. Chaika no se asustó ya que conocía a Urd desde pequeña y sabia cuando ella si estaba enojada de verdad.

- Chaika, me recuerdas tanto a tu finada madre - dijo Urd y luego volviéndose a colocar la máscara volvió a ver el campo de batalla al pie de la pequeña explanada.

Chaika observaba a su tía con ojos de adoración.

- que porte más magnifico, parece una tigresa que observa la jungla y sabe con certeza que la vida de todas las criaturas vivientes a sus pies le pertenecen sin excepción - pensó Chaika y se fue a situar justo al lado de Urd.

Pasaron aproximadamente tres horas hasta que el último de los rematadores finiquitara a un sobreviviente y luego este fuese despojado de sus armas y prendas.

- acompáñame - dijo Urd lacónicamente y Chaika la siguió.

Un grupo de soldados pertenecientes a la guardia personal siguieron al par de jinetes, todos ellos eran parientes de Urd y Chaika en alguna manera. Chaika les saludó cortésmente y el grupo le respondió de igual manera, luego guardaron el silencio de rigor.

El grupo se dirigió al campamento y finalmente llegaron a la tienda de Urd. Ella y Chaika entraron junto con la guardia personal, los cuales se situaron en lugares estratégicos.

El interior de la enorme tienda presentaba un remarcado lujo y comodidad, una jaula ornamentada de gran tamaño estaba en una esquina y dentro habían varios pajarillos multicolores que piaban de forma agradable, la jaula estaba abierta y un par de las pequeñísimas aves estaban en el otro extremo de la tienda, ninguno de los pajarillos sin embargo, deseaba escapar de la tienda.

Un gato negro que estaba acostado sobre un taburete que no hacia juego con el lugar porque era viejo y tosco, se incorporó dando un fuerte bostezo.

- Urd, ya volviste, te estuve resguardando la tienda de cualquier enemigo - dijo el gato y saltó a la alfombra ricamente decorada.

- que bien Gigi, eres muy confiable - dijo Urd con una sonrisa de lado.

- Urd sama, que bueno que por fin haya regresado - dijo un joven elfo de la misma edad Chaika aunque algo más bajo.

El delgado elfo tenía el cabello rosa y poseía el rostro de una niña.

- Sakurai, que bueno volver a verte - dijo Chaika.

- Chaika sama, que alegría que este aquí - le dijo sonriente el elfo y a continuación fue donde Urd, quien se había sentado en el tosco taburete y empezó a quitarle la armadura.

Un grupo de Generales y Capitanes pidió permiso para entrar en la tienda y luego le informaron de distintos temas a Urd. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y asentía complacida, luego los generales y capitanes se marcharon y Sakurai empezó a darle masajes a su señora.

Chaika se sorprendió de lo habilidosas que eran las manos de Sakurai. Urd era una chica gato enorme, de más de dos metros con diez de estatura y además excesivamente muscular, sin embargo, Sakurai se las ingeniaba para satisfacer a su señora, en más de un aspecto.

- yo también quisiera tener un wakashu - dijo Chaika mientras se mordía el labio.

- ja, una mocosa como tú no está en derecho de tener un wakashu - le dijo Gigi de forma burlona.

- ¡oye, por si no lo has notado, yo soy un General!, ¡un General por derecho propio! - le gritó Chaika ceñuda y erizando la cola.

- ah, la meritocracia, la más inteligente forma de gobierno, tanto a nivel del servicio público como militar, bueno aquí ya le encontré la falla al sistema - dijo Gigi. Urd tenía los ojos cerrados y rió por lo bajo.

- ¿Cómo estuvo la batalla Urd sama? - preguntó Sakurai.

- La batalla de Chaika y la mía salieron a la perfección.

- entonces pronto ganaremos la guerra - dijo entusiasta Sakurai y Urd negó con la cabeza.

- Recuerda Sakurai que una guerra no es simplemente ganar un par de batallas - dijo Urd - sólo los baka gaijins, los tontos barbaros, creen en eso de una "batalla decisiva", no existe tal cosa.

- una guerra es simple y llanamente una campaña militar - explicaba Urd - no importa cuántas batallas ganes, al final todo se resume en cuan efectiva y prácticamente manejaste tus recursos tanto combativos como logísticos, o para ponerlo más simple, ganas si cometiste menos errores que tu rival, no existe la campaña militar perfecta.

Urd hizo una seña para que Sakurai le sirviera un poco de sake.

- la catadora probó el sake lo mismo que la comida de este día - informaba Sakurai - nada fue envenenado.

Urd bebió el sake y luego endureció más el tono de su voz, si eso era posible.

- a este paso, perderemos la guerra.

- no digas eso tía, el imperio Famnya es el más poderoso del planeta ¡tenemos cuatro millones de soldados!

- ¿cuatro millones? - bufó Urd con sorna - esos son simples números Chaika. El ejercito bajo mi mando, el cuarto ejercito, sólo tiene un millón de individuos y el sesenta por ciento de ellos son soldados de logística como ser: soldados de recolección, de posta y descanso, soldados que cuidan a las yeguas, soldados que les dan de comer, soldados ingenieros, soldados herreros y fundidores que se encargan de procesar todo el metal que recolectamos y un largo etc.

- de los cuatrocientos mil restantes, trescientos mil son jinetes con arco compuesto o lanceros - siguió explicando Urd - los otros cien mil deben rotarse entre infantería pesada, mediana y ligera.

Urd termino su sake y esta vez Chaika y Sakurai notaron que estaba molesta.

- como esperan que conquiste tanto territorio, desde las estepas orientales hasta la tierra media, es una locura.

- pero aun con sólo cien mil soldados de a pie puedes lograrlo - dijo Chaika animándola.

- arrasar las estepas orientales y Rhun es una cosa, incluso Harad y Khand serán fáciles, pero debes tomar en cuenta que la tierra media no tiene tantos campos abiertos - dijo Urd frunciendo el ceño - nuestro ejército es de campos abiertos. Al llegar a Gondor y Rohan, no gozaremos de tanta ventaja. ¡El segundo y tercer ejército también deberían estar aquí!, ¡incluso el primer ejercito, no sé en qué están pensando los Generales y los Ministros en la capital!

Urd volvió a respirar con calma y prosiguió.

- nuestro ejército es de conquista, pero no de colonización.

- ¿y cuál es el plan a seguir? - preguntó Gigi para romper el incomodo silencio.

- debemos obrar con inteligencia, no debemos a dar a conocer la composición exacta de nuestro ejército y sus tácticas - explicaba Urd - por eso, es que no buscamos alianzas con ningún reino humano para atacar la tierra media, de lo contrario tendríamos que combatir antes de tiempo. Nos dirigiremos al sur hacia Khand y Harad, iremos hasta el sur del continente y luego subiremos hacia Gondor.

- con esto crearemos oleada tras oleada de invasores que combatirán al enemigo por nosotras y así les cansaran - dijo Chaika - es realmente inteligente, si esos barbaros fuesen nuestros aliados tendríamos que compartir nuestra logística con ellos, lo cual no queremos.

- hordas de orcos y principalmente trolls huyeron al Norte de la tierra media. Desde allí descenderán hacia el Sur - decía Urd - por el Sur la tierra media será atacada por hordas de Harad y Khand. Y por el Este serán atacados primero por orcos, luego por las hordas de Rhun, y finalmente por los barbaros de las estepas orientales. Luego entraremos nosotras.

Los pajarillos siguieron piando de manera gentil y armoniosa.

Urd pidió otra bebida de sake y luego de que Sakurai se la dio, fue a preparar la comida para su señora.

Chaika se levantó y se dispuso a salir de la tienda, los guardias permanecieron adentro, menos Gigi quien salió dando una sonrisa de lado. Justo cuando Chaika estaba en la entrada se dio la vuelta.

- tía, no abuses mucho de Sakurai esta noche.

- ¿Por qué dices eso, acaso te parece mal?

- no es que me parezca mal, incluso con los guardias allí adentro como testigos mudos, pero hay algo que no entiendo.

- ¿qué es lo que no entiendes Chaika?

- no entiendo….. la mecánica implicada, nyajajajajajaja - se rió Chaika y huyó de inmediato de forma divertida.

Ya era de noche en Gondor y en el salón del trono, un mercader asustado fue llevado ante la presencia de Aragorn y Arwen. En el salón del trono había varios y severos Capitanes, era una atmosfera muy intimidante para el comerciante.

- preséntate ante los reyes de Gondor - ordenó Hurin.

- mis reyes, yo soy Al, hijo de Alden, al igual que mi padre soy comerciante y soy el líder de mi caravana de mercancías.

- Al, hijo de Alden - dijo Aragorn y se levantó del trono mientras que llevaba su capa a un lado, descubriendo de esta manera su espada -, cuando tu padre y vos comerciaban por las tierras de Gondor y Rohan ¿se enfrentaban a forajidos y orcos?

- sí, mi rey, antes de vuestro mandato, recorrer la tierra media era un asunto peligroso, fuimos atacados muchas veces y perdimos a unos cuantos integrantes.

- entonces Al, hijo de Alden, ¿es así como pagas el sacrificio de los hombres que dieron su vida para que mercaderes como tú transiten por estas tierras sin el temor de ser asaltados? - preguntó Aragorn, con una fría mirada en sus ojos, que hicieron que los capitanes intercambiasen miradas nerviosas.

- ….. ¡mi rey, mi señor!, ¡lo siento, fue un momento de debilidad, sólo yo soy el responsable!, ¡yo soborné al bibliotecario y escondí los papeles y el dinero en varias alforjas de mi caravana, nadie más es responsable! - gritó el hombre poniéndose de rodillas y empezó a llorar.

- el castigo por espionaje es la muerte - decía fríamente Aragorn - pero la cambiare por el ostracismo perpetuo en estas tierras si a cambio dices quien fue el que te ordenó hacer lo que hiciste. ¿Qué rey o reino está detrás de todo esto? Y no me digas que el rey Eomer está involucrado porque sé a ciencia cierta que no lo está, a menos que de verdad desees ser ejecutado y el resto de tu caravana puesta en prisión hasta el final de sus días.

- ….!mi señor, no sé qué rey o reino este detrás de esta conspiración!, ¡sólo sé el nombre y la apariencia del hombre que me tentó con el dinero!

- habla entonces - dijo Aragorn con un acento frio.

- su nombre era Hiyo, así me dijo que se llamaba. Vestía como los campesinos de Bree y siempre se cubría el rostro con un sombrero de ala de cuervo enorme para que no le mirase, sin embargo, le vi por un breve instante, ¡jamás olvidare un rostro así! - dijo el hombre y Aragorn le ordenó que prosiguiese - tenía los ojos rasgados y unos bigotes cortos y que se parecían a clavos. El hombre era viejo, pequeño y regordete

- explica lo de las monedas de plata - ordenó Aragorn esta vez con una mirada ansiosa.

- ¡Hiyo, me las dio a cambio de obtener los documentos que me dio el bibliotecario, me dijo que si me capturasen dijera que me las dio el rey Eomer para sembrara la duda en su corazón mi señor!, ¡me indico un lugar donde nos encontraríamos cerca de Bree para poder darme así más dinero, perdóneme mi señor!

- Al, hijo de Alden, por tus crímenes contra el rey Eomer, deberás ser castigado, y este es tu sentencia: volverás a Bree y ayudaras a mis hombres a capturar a este hombre de nombre Hiyo. Luego, tú y tu caravana jamás deberán poner un pie en Gondor bajo pena de encierro perpetuo.

- ¡gracias, gracias mi señor! - gimoteó el hombre y fue llevado a las celdas por unos guardias.

- Brac, tú y tus mejores dúnadan, vayan con el mercader a Bree y finjan ser miembros de su caravana. Deben capturar vivo al sobornador cueste lo que cueste y traerlo lo más pronto posible - le pidió Aragorn a su amigo del norte.

- no te preocupes mi rey, traeré a ese hombre sea como sea.

Los Capitanes se marcharon y dejaron a Aragorn y Arwen a solas.

- ¿Qué piensas de todo esto Arwen? - le preguntó Aragorn.

- mandar a espías a este reino desde lejos es preocupante, pero lo que más me inquieta es la forma de pago que tentó al mercader. No hablamos de monedas de cobre o monedas de hierro, tal vez Eomer tenga espías en su reino que al igual que aquí, intentan sembrar la semilla de la duda y la desconfianza.

- enviare un mensajero a Rohan, mientras más antes le comunique a Eomer sobre estos hechos mejor.

Nubes oscuras impedían que las estrellas mostrasen sus destellos, al mismo tiempo que un viento frio empezó a golpear los muros de Minas Tirith, haciendo que los ciudadanos de la fortalezca se abriguen con más ropa y que los guardianes de las almenas apretasen los dientes y mostraren de forma tozuda su rostro al frio soplo nocturno.

CONTINUARA…..

Notas finales del autor: los números del ejército de las chicas gato están basados en los números que historiadores modernos consideran que tuvieron los ejércitos de Atila y Genghis Khan, quitándole las exageraciones que le dieron los cronistas de la antigüedad.

Se dice que la antigua china llego a tener tres millones de soldados, la mayoría de logística. Roma contó con 700 mil para cuidar sus fronteras. Atila comandó 400 mil y Genghis Khan tuvo 300 mil. Bueno, Atila se enfrentó a los romanos, que aunque estaban en decadencia formaron una liga con varios reinos barbaros al mando de Flavio Aecio. A Genghis Khan por otra parte, le bastaron menos hombres, porque admitámoslo, en la edad media no eran ni la sombra de lo que eran los romanos aun en decadencia.


	3. Chapter 3

Notas previas del autor: en este capítulo muestro las tácticas que tenían las hordas de Atila y Genghis Khan, todavía las oleadas de barbaros y orcos que huyen de las chicas gato, no invaden la tierra media.

EL AZOTE DE DIOS

Capitulo 3: Confianza

Un águila volaba majestuosamente sobre los campos de Rohan en busca de su presa, cuando el ave se precipitó en picada para alcanzar su objetivo. El ave luego de atrapar su comida, voló nuevamente hasta situarse sobre la cima de una pequeña peña.

El águila se alimentaba al mismo tiempo que situaba su vista en la capital del reino, Edoras.

Enclavada al medio de una inconmensurable planicie que se antojaba a un erial, no podría un visitante extranjero vislumbrar que la ciudad rodeada de una simple empalizada fuera la capital de un ejército poderoso conformado por una feroz caballería, menos que los terrenos circundantes dieran sustento a miles de esos hombres incluida la población de la ciudad.

La vida en Edoras era dura y por lo tanto sus habitantes eran más reservados y huraños que sus vecinos del sur en Gondor, sin embargo, los ciudadanos de Edoras hoy tenían motivos para celebrar, ya que se preparaban para alistar las festividades conmemorando la batalla de los campos de Pelennor, en la cual los caballeros de Rohan salvaron a Gondor y además, celebraban la destrucción del señor oscuro Sauron.

En el salón del trono de la capital, Éomer, rey de Rohan, miraba con detenimiento una moneda de plata que sostenía en su mano.

- maldición Théodred, querido primo ¿por qué tuviste que morir tan pronto? - pensaba Éomer, enojado de sí mismo.

Debido a la traición de Grima, lengua de serpiente, y la infiltración en el palacio de varios espías de Saruman en el pasado. Éomer, había implantado una política de estricto control de todos los habitantes de la capital, a los cuales sin importar su procedencia, ya sean nobles o campesinos, se los tenía bajo constantes revisiones de sus enseres y mercaderías. Esto podría ser visto como una medida algo extrema, sin embargo, esta dio frutos al develar que algunos comerciantes del Norte, estaban llevándose del reino información pertinente a las fuerzas de Rohan.

Éomer no perdió tiempo y mandó ejecutar a los espías inmediatamente, sin embargo, cuando uno de sus capitanes le mostró las monedas de Gondor que los espías habían utilizado para obtener la información pertinente, Éomer no hizo otra cosa que maldecir su decisión impulsiva.

- Théodred, tú si fuiste educado para ser un rey, en cambio yo sólo fui un capitán más, sólo fui educado para seguir ordenes, no para comandar - pensaba Éomer cabizbajo.

- ¿hermano?

- oh, Éowyn, me sorprendiste.

- sigues pensando en los espías.

- así es, no puedo creer que Aragorn sea capaz de traicionarnos, esto debe ser obra de las gentes de Rhun, yo tengo confianza en Aragorn.

- yo también pienso lo mismo, los mercaderes venían del Norte y no creo que en Bree tengan siquiera pensado una conspiración contra nosotros.

Éomer asintió mientras veía el bello rostro de su hermana, le entristecía que pronto se fuera con Faramir, a lo que antes era Minas Morgul.

- hermano, veo que no sólo la intranquilidad del asunto de los espías te molesta, también noto una mirada que esconde otra preocupación.

- ay Éowyn, querida hermana que bien me conoces. Estoy angustiado por el hecho que pronto te veré partir fuera de Rohan para ir donde ese horrible lugar de minas Morgul.

- querido hermano, a mi futuro esposo Faramir, se le encomendó la tarea de convertir a Minas Morgul, en el bello lugar que era antes de caer en las manos de Sauron. Las noticias que me llegan de Faramir me inspiran confianza ya que al parecer está llevando una magnífica labor al desechar todo aspecto de maldad que antes había en el lugar. Aragorn y Arwen le dieron prioridad a la recuperación de Minas Ithil que a su propia anterior capital Osgiliath.

- eso escuche hermana, los elfos y enanos que deberían ayudar a reconstruir Osgiliath, fueron mandados a Minas Morgul para ayudar a Faramir. Estoy muy agradecido con Aragorn y Arwen, realmente se ve que te quieren mucho. Jamás desconfiaría de ellos.

Éowyn se acercó donde su hermano y le tomó de la mano para alejar sus preocupaciones, ella misma estaba intranquila con la labor que tendría su hermano para con el reino de Rohan, y es que Éomer, apenas sabía leer o escribir, sin embargo, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo hasta el momento.

Las puertas del salón del trono se abrieron y dos guardias de Rohan entraban escoltando a un mensajero del reino de Gondor, el cual se presentó ante ellos.

- su majestad Éomer, rey de Rohan. Lady Éowyn señora de los campos de Pelennor, vengo de parte de mi señor Aragorn, rey de Gondor y aliado vuestro - decía el mensajero - mi nombre es Beletor, hijo de Beregas y aquí le entregó la correspondencia de mi señor Aragorn.

Éowyn tomó el pergamino y procedió a leerlo en voz alta para su hermano. La misiva contenía los pormenores del descubrimiento de los espías en Gondor.

- Aragorn es muy confiado - decía Éomer - de no ser por el hecho que ese mercader hizo caer el jarrón con los pergaminos dentro, jamás lo hubiesen descubierto. El hecho de haber acabado con Saruman y Sauron, no significa que todos los enemigos y espías se hayan ido de nuestros reinos.

- dime Beletor, hijo de Beregas ¿Qué planea hacer el rey Aragorn con los espías? - preguntó Éowyn.

El mensajero miro con desconfianza a los sabios del reino y Éowyn le susurró algo a su hermano.

- todos fuera, déjennos hablar con el mensajero de Gondor en privado - ordenó Éomer y todos salvo los guardias que eran de plena confianza se quedaron en el salón del trono.

Beletor, explicó a Éomer y a lady Éowyn, el plan de capturar al hombre detrás de las monedas de plata, en la lejana Bree.

- ¿crees que ese hombre sea el mismo que pagó a los espías en nuestro reino? - preguntó Éowyn a su hermano.

- es probable, conozco a los hombres del Norte que vinieron con Aragorn, son soldados competentes, seguro tendrán éxito.

Éomer despachó al mensajero y luego intercambió miradas de preocupación con su hermana.

- tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto Éowyn.

En los lejanos territorios de Khand y Harad, el ejército venido del lejano Este, se había dividido en dos. La fuerza principal al mando de Urd, había partido a la capital de Harad, mientras que la fuerza secundaria al mandó de Chaika se había dirigido a atacar la capital de Khand.

- ¡les hemos hecho retroceder! - gritaba el rey de Khand y el grito de júbilo de miles de hombres resonó en las áridas tierras - ¡ahora, no podemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad persigámosles y matemos a cada uno de ellos!

Cientos de hombres a caballo perseguían a la caballería enemiga montada sobre sus extraños caballos enanos y gordos.

El rey de Khand y sus jinetes forzaban al máximo la velocidad de sus cabalgaduras en un esfuerzo vano de alcanzar al rival, pero aun así no cesaban en su intento ya que el enemigo estaba cada vez más cerca.

Alguno que otro arquero disparaban sus flechas contra los perseguidos, pero esto era una tarea inútil debido al movimiento de los caballos que estaban peligrosamente cerca de desplomarse por el esfuerzo.

- ¡esa flecha le alcanzó! - gritó un jinete de júbilo, pero luego se calló al ver como su flecha era despedida al rebotar contra lo que parecía ser una fina tela de seda, la cual no formaba una capa, más bien una pompa de tela, la cual estaba henchida debido al desplazamiento del aire por la carrera del caballo.

El grupo compacto de jinetes de Khand, ya no era tal, sino que debido al cansancio de los caballos, este se había dispersado a lo largo de la persecución. El rey detuvo su caballo y se dio la vuelta para ver lo dispersa que estaba su fuerza, cuando se dio cuenta que había caído en una trampa.

Miles de hombres del enemigo habían salido de los lugares que les camuflaban y con sus extraños y pequeños arcos daban fin a los jinetes con certeros disparos, los cuales tenían muchísimo más alcance que los mejores arcos de Khand, además, las flechas atravesaban con una facilidad pasmosa las armaduras de sus jinetes, algo que no podían hacer las flechas de Khand.

Algunos jinetes intentaron embestir a los arqueros enemigos, pero de pronto estos fueron reforzados por otras miles de unidades con extrañas ballestas pequeñas que parecían de juguete.

Las ballestas por más increíble que parezca, disparaban flechas más pequeñas que las normales de forma continua y sin que los ballesteros recargasen sus armas cada vez que efectuaban el disparo.

Los disparos de estas pequeñas ballestas no eran certeros, pero disparaban tantas flechas y de forma tan seguida, que casi inmediatamente los ballesteros corrigieron sus disparos, acabando de esta forma con la caballería de Khand.

Un rugido provino atrás del rey y este vio como los jinetes enemigos se volvían contra ellos, esta vez ayudados por refuerzos que incluían lanceros.

- ¡retrocedan, volvamos donde el grueso de la infantería! - ordenó el rey y todos los jinetes que le oyeron cabalgaron a toda prisa de vuelta a su posición original.

En plena huida varios caballos se desplomaban debido al cansancio y los hombres eran entonces ultimados ya sea por los lanceros a caballo o los arqueros y ballesteros enemigos.

El rey vio para su horror que los caballos del enemigo estaban fingiendo una huida lenta, en realidad ninguna montura enemiga se hallaba cansada y fácilmente dieron alcance a los jinetes de Khand.

Los jinetes enemigos no sólo alcanzaron a la caballería de Khand, sino que además la sobrepasó y ahora estos se situaban a cada lado y al frente de la caballería.

- ¡no puedo creerlo! - pensaba horrorizado el rey - ¡los arqueros a caballo nos disparan sin dificultad y sin errar ni una sola flecha!

Por si la sorpresa del rey no fuese suficiente, también veía como los arqueros a caballo disparaban sin problema alguno y sin errar sus disparos ya sea por su derecha o su izquierda, ¡incluso giraban el tronco y disparaban por detrás!

- esto es una pesadilla - pensaba el rey angustiado y rezaba para que pronto llegase donde el grueso de su infantería.

El rey agradeció a sus dioses por que ya estaba cerca de la infantería, cuando de pronto vio que todos sus soldados de a pie estaban muertos, sus dioses le habían abandonado.

El caballo del rey se desplomó por el cansancio y el monarca fue despedido de la cabalgadura, de alguna manera logró incorporarse y corrió hacia un grupo de tres soldados que huían a pie hacia una escasa arboleda cerca de ellos.

- ¡qué fue lo que paso! - gritó el rey.

- ¡un grupo enorme de arqueros y ballesteros a caballo se nos echo encima! - gritó uno de los hombres sin dejar de correr -, ¡no vinieron en grupo, sino que lo hicieron en una enorme fila que formaba un ovalo estrecho y cada vez este giraba como si fuese la rueda de un carruaje!, ¡los disparos que soportamos por todos los frentes fueron como una lluvia torrencial en los países del norte!

El rey no necesitó escuchar más, era obvio que se enfrentaba a un ejército poderoso y con desconocidas tácticas de guerra y armamento nunca antes visto.

El rey y el grupo de tres hombres penetraron en la arboleda con la esperanza de haber huido del enemigo, sin embargo, sobre las cabezas del rey y sus hombres, descendían sin hacer ruido alguno, varios shinobis y kunoichis.

Al sur del mar de Rhun y cerca del extremo oriental de las montañas de ceniza, una gran horda de orcos de distintas clases estaba reunida esperando que sus líderes tomasen una decisión.

- ¡no eres más que un perro insolente! - gritó Agog, un orco Uruk-Hai.

- ¡prefiero ser eso que uno con la cola entre las patas! - le escupió Zugul, otro orco Uruk-Hai.

Varios orcos, trasgos y semiorcos, veían como los dos enormes orcos negros vociferaban a voz en cuello con respecto a la ruta que iban a tomar.

- ¡entiende Zugul, no podemos con el ejercito de los gatos, debemos ir a Mordor!

- ¡eres un imbécil, yo prefiero ir más al Oeste y tomar esas tierras!

- ¡pero en Mordor estaremos a salvo y además contamos con los campos de Nurn para aprovisionarnos!

- ¡escúchate Agog, quieres quedarte calentito en Mordor, acaso no eres un orco!

Esta vez los gritos cesaron y todos los orcos vieron nerviosos a sus caudillos que se miraban con furia al mismo tiempo que tensaban los músculos, listos para la pelea.

- escucha Zugul - dijo Agog juntando toda la poca paciencia que aún tenía - , ahora que el gran ojo está muerto, los inviernos vendrán a esas tierras. Toda la ceniza del monte del destino ya no está siendo controlada por nadie, en Mordor habrá calor y comida.

- ¡granos, pan y que hay de la carne! - gritó Zugul escupiendo a todas partes - los humanos de Rhun, Khand y Harad ya no traen carne.

- iremos a Minas Morgul, pero no pienso llevar a mis orcos más allá.

- de acuerdo Agog, siéntete cómodo en Mordor que yo iré al Oeste a conquistar y comer carne.

- si te vas a ir a comer carne al Oeste, deja a los cerdos para que nosotros nos alimentemos - dijo Agog con una mirada de furia y Zugul con un gesto ordenó a su hueste que dejasen a los animales.

- si vuelvo a verte te matare - le amenazó Zugul y partió con sus huestes al Oeste.

- ¡bien que están esperando, al Sur hacia Mordor! - gritó Agog y todos sus hombres se dirigieron al Sur.

- estúpido Zugul, pronto sabrá lo que es combatir en la nieve. Él y el resto de los humanos en esta tierra sabrán lo que es un verdadero invierno, no uno simplemente ventoso como el que han gozado hasta ahora - mascullaba Agog en voz alta.

- eso es cierto gran jefe - dijo de pronto un orco tuerto y canoso - si los humanos creen que tendrán tiempos difíciles con los humanos invasores del Este y los orcos de Zugul, pronto verán el horror al enfrentarse al verdadero enemigo.

- dime Shagra, ¿crees que los gatos vengan a Mordor?

- si lo hacen estaremos perdidos, Mordor es inexpugnable por el Oeste, con las montañas de ceniza al Norte, las montañas de la sombra al Sur y las montañas del Oeste….. pero al Este, no hay ninguna cadena de montañas. Ya no existe la puerta negra y Minas Morgul fue ocupada por los humanos.

- ¿debí haber hecho caso al perro de Zugul?, Mordor puede convertirse en una ratonera si los gatos entran por el Este.

- debes volver a encontrarte con tu hermano.

- ese idiota dijo que me mataría si me volviese a ver, ¡pero yo le matare antes!

- Zugul, no podrá contra los humanos, seguro regresara, déjale que se quede al Norte de Mordor, así cubrirá nuestra retaguardia.

- ¡claro, si Mordor puede ser una ratonera para nosotros, también lo puede ser para los gatos! - gritó Agog.

- ¿entonces iras donde tu hermano?

- primero lo primero, vamos a minas Morgul. Diles a los demás que se preparen y lleven orgullosos sus armas.

El viejo orco se fue renqueando y Agog fijo su atención al Sureste.

- humanos de minas Morgul, pronto verán el poder del ejercito de Agog.

Muy al Norte en Rivendel, la dama Galadriel, Elrond y Gandalf hablaban sobre el clima cambiante en la tierra media.

- ….. por lo que hemos concluido aquí - decía Gandalf - Sauron, usaba la ceniza que salía del monte del destino para cubrir a sus huestes del sol cada vez que iban y venían. Ahora la ceniza acumulada durante siglos y siglos ascendió de forma natural al cielo y esto hace que los inviernos sean cada vez más fríos.

- exactamente - dijo Elrond -, la dama Galadriel y yo hemos estudiado el firmamento y te puedo asegurar Gandalf, que el invierno de este año será el primero que cubra la tierra media con nieve luego de mucho tiempo.

- en invierno algunas veces cae nieve en el norte, pero esta es esporádica, sólo en las tierras frías en Forodwaith la nieve es perpetua - decía Gandalf pensativo - si lo vemos en perspectiva, este cambio de clima significa que el curso natural de las estaciones está regresando una vez más, no es algo necesariamente malo.

- tienes razón Mitrandir - dijo la dama Galadriel -, estos primeros inviernos serán muy duros, pero la ceniza se dispersara con el tiempo.

La dama Galadriel, junto con Elrond y Gandalf, seguían discutiendo estos asuntos, cuando un elfo entró al recinto y le comunicó una noticia a Elrond.

- ¿Qué sucede Elrond? - preguntó Gandalf una vez el elfo se fue del lugar.

- me indican que una enorme horda de trolls proveniente del Este se asentó en Forodwaith.

- ¿las tierras frías del norte? - dijo Gandalf extrañado.

- así es, según me informaron, varios trolls y orcos en menor medida se asentaron en ese lugar.

- en Forodwaith ya existen asentamientos de orcos y trolls - dijo Galadriel.

- esto traerá problemas, los trolls y orcos de las tierras frías siempre están en disputa, no recibirán de buen agrado a esta nueva horda proveniente del Este.

- eso es seguro Gandalf - dijo Elrond - sólo espero que los orcos no se dirijan al sur.

- Elrond, Mitrandir, el viento me dice que hay algo más en todo esto que una simple llegada de una horda de trolls a Forodwaith.

- ¿a qué te refieres Galadriel? - pregunto Elrond.

- siento como si un nuevo poder se aproximase a estas tierras - dijo Galadriel y luego se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a un balcón adjunto al recinto en el cual estaba antes.

- me pregunto que puede ser.

CONTINUARA…..

Notas finales del autor: las tácticas de enviar espías a territorio enemigo para recabar información sobre la fuerza del enemigo, terreno, etc, siempre era usada por Genghis Khan, el jamás iba a la batalla sin saber esta información, nunca.

las ballestas de repetición son un invento de la antigua China. Las pompas de seda anti flechas, provienen de Japón, lo mismo que los shinobis (ninjas) y kunoichis (mujeres ninjas)…. ¡Saruman, Sauron, se chupan los mocos!

Cada vez que trato de ver las armas y tácticas de la antigua China y Corea, me sale en internet cosas como "desarrollo de armas nucleares" o cosas por el estilo, así que en este fanfic recurro a mi memoria de antiguos documentales que vi.

Recuerden, dejen sus reviews aunque sea en modo anónimo/invitado, es decir sin hacer login, pooooorfis! Que los mensajes privados, follows y favoritos, no pueden verlos los demás.


	4. Chapter 4

Notas previas del autor: en este capítulo los reinos de Rohan, Gondor y los Dúnedain del norte, sienten como llegan las oleadas de invasores provenientes del Este y se preguntan ¡qué diablos está pasando! Y si creían que lo peor está pasando, es que no saben que pronto llegará la nave de guerra de las Chicas Gato, la cual es la que está produciendo esta oleada de invasiones al acercarse a la tierra media…. Ahhhh, la ignorancia es una bendición.

EL AZOTE DE DIOS

Capítulo 4: invasores

Enclavada en el único paso occidental de las montañas de la sombra, Minas Morgul, la torre de la magia oscura, la antigua capital del lugarteniente de Sauron, estaba siendo remodelada tanto su interior como su exterior. Varios ingenieros y albañiles ya sean estos humanos, elfos o enanos, trabajaban hombro con hombro para quitar todo vestigio de horror de la ex fortaleza del rey brujo de Angmar.

La tarea no era sencilla, Minas Ithil fue construida por el mismo Isildur como su antigua capital. La colosal torre de la luna estaba rodeada por una fortaleza enorme, sólo Minas Tirith podría hacerle frente en cuanto a lo masivo de su estructura, sin embargo, todos los trabajadores se esforzaban y poco a poco la fortaleza recuperaba su antigua belleza.

Faramir, nombrado hace tres años como príncipe de Minas Ithil, veía sobre uno de los muros de la fortaleza la laboriosa entrega de aquellos que se esmeraban en convertir a la fortaleza en un sitio de paz.

Subiendo las escalinatas, Beregond, capitán de Minas Ithil, fue donde su señor para informarle respecto a los avances de la reconstrucción que se llevaba a cabo por todas partes.

- mi señor, aquí le tengo los reportes de los ingenieros - dijo Beregond y le pasó los documentos a Faramir quien los leyó con detenimiento.

No era común que caballeros, o príncipes supieran leer o escribir, pero Faramir era hijo de Denethor, último senescal de Gondor, y este obligó a sus dos hijos a aprender a leer y escribir.

- veo que todo marcha bien Beregond, a este paso todo rastro de influencia de Sauron y el brujo de Angmar desparecerá antes de que venga lady Éowyn.

- es bueno saber eso mi señor, en un par de días más, quitaran los andamios en el muro exterior y entonces Minas Ithil podrá mostrarse como era en los tiempos de Isildur.

- así es Beregond, sin embargo, las doce torres que rodean el muro exterior terminan en extrañas elevadas almenas puntiagudas, es como si el brujo de Angmar, hubiese temido el ataque de dragones o algo por el estilo.

- es extraño mi señor, pero si hubiese decidido derrumbar las almenas, la fortaleza no hubiera estado finalizada para la llegada de lady Éowyn.

- es cierto, bueno, supongo que podemos derrumbar las almenas después de mi boda con Éowyn - dijo Faramir y esta vez una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al mismo tiempo que su mirada se perdía en felices recuerdos.

Beregond tenía más cosas que informar a su señor, pero no quería perturbar el momento de felicidad que tenía Faramir, así que simplemente fijó su vista en el soberbio y enorme puente que cruzaba el rio y el abismo.

Beregond vio que una figura corría con prisa sobre el puente, al mismo tiempo que agitaba los brazos. El capitán forzó su vista y pudo apreciar que la figura era la de un niño, pero no uno cualquiera, era su hijo Bergil, el que corría como si estuviese escapando de una horda de orcos.

- ¿no es ese tu hijo Beregond? - pregunto Faramir y Beregond asintió.

- ¿Por qué corre tan agitado?, parece que quisiera gritarnos algo.

Los dos hombres miraron con atención al niño y cuando este ya estaba cerca de llegar al otro extremo del puente, pudieron escucharlo con claridad.

- ¡orcos!, ¡se acerca una horda de orcos!

Faramir y Beregond intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa e inmediatamente gritaron a los trabajadores de los andamios que buscaran refugio dentro de la fortaleza.

- ¡Beregond, avisa a la guardia y que cierren la puerta de la fortaleza apenas entre tu hijo! - ordenó Faramir.

Beregond fue con prisa a cumplir las órdenes de su señor y luego fue a encontrase con su hijo.

- ¡Bergil, te dije que no te alejaras de la fortaleza!

- ¡pero padre, si no lo hubiese hecho no hubiese podido ver a los orcos!

Beregond estuvo a punto de contestar a su hijo cuando de pronto escuchó claramente el sonido de los cuernos y los tambores de guerra orcos.

El capitán ordenó a su hijo a buscar refugio e inmediatamente después fue donde el muro exterior y junto con los demás soldados y Faramir, vio la extensión de la horda orca.

Los orcos se contaban por centenares y agitaban sus vulgares estandartes de guerra.

- mi señor - dijo uno de los guardias a Faramir - los albañiles me informaron que no se puede desmontar los andamios del muro exterior porque están fuertemente fijados a la piedra.

- maldición, así los orcos no necesitaran de maquinas de asedio para entrar a Minas Ithil, simplemente irán subiendo como si utilizaran simples escaleras - dijo Faramir tragando saliva. Todo el muro exterior estaba cubierto de andamios, los orcos entrarían sin oposición alguna.

- ¡mis caballeros! - gritó Faramir mientras desenvainaba su espada -, ¡parece que llegó la hora de probar el temple de nuestro valor y nuestras espadas!, ¡no podemos permitir que Minas Ithil caiga nuevamente ante las manos de los orcos!, ¿permitirán acaso que el rostro de lady Éowyn se entristezca al ver que su ciudad fue nuevamente tomada y mancillada por el enemigo?

- ¡nooooo! - gritaron los guardias y se prepararon para lo que sería una batalla corta pero brutal.

Lejos de minas Ithil, cruzando las montañas de las sombras y al sur de Gondor, se encuentra la tierra de Harondor, o como se la llama actualmente: Gondor del Sur.

Esta tierra a diferencia de los pastizales de Gondor, se caracteriza por ser tierra desértica, lo mismo que el resto de Harad o Khand, y estos dos últimos reinos siempre se enfrentaron a Gondor por la posesión de estas tierras. Harondor tiene límites muy específicos, con el rio Poros al norte y el rio Harnen al sur, sin embargo, esto no evitó que todo este territorio cambiase de manos continuamente a medida que pasaban los siglos. Ahora, nuevamente el reino de Gondor reclamaba estas tierras a los sureños.

La derrota de Harad y Khand en los campos de Pelennor, hizo retroceder a los sureños, y los hombres de Gondor creyeron que nunca más volverían a perder esas tierras. Las familias vinieron y se asentaron, sin embargo, ahora nuevamente los sureños atravesaban el Harnen y amenazaban a los pobladores.

El capitán de un grupo de caballeros, Béllego, mascullaba lo mal de su situación cuando un caballero se acercó donde él.

- señor, los sureños han sido expulsados del campamento de Duilinor.

- así que el viejo de Duilinor lo logró con tan pocos hombres, sabía que seguía siendo un hombre competente - dijo Béllego.

- así es señor, sin embargo, nuevas brechas se abren a medida que expulsamos a los invasores.

- lo sé Halbargo, sin embargo, no podemos hacer nada, es imposible vigilar todo el Harnen. Después de la batalla de Pelennor, perdimos a muchos hombres, sin contar con nuestra mejor caballería cuando el príncipe Faramir trató de reconquistar Osgiliath.

- también perdimos muchos valientes guerreros en la batalla de Morannon, justo delante de la puerta negra de Mordor.

- es cierto, mis dos hermanos murieron allí - respondió Béllego.

- también los míos señor - dijo Halbargo - ahora, nuevamente nuestros hombres pelean y mueren en el campo de batalla, sin embargo, no nos enfrentamos a ningún ejercito, sino que libramos varias escaramuzas con fuerzas dispersas por todo lo largo del Harnen, incluso más adentro, ¿señor qué sucede?

- lo ignoro, pero una cosa es segura, preferiría enfrentarme con un ejército, estas escaramuzas nos están agotando y las raciones se nos están acabando - dijo Béllego con voz cansada - cuando nuestro rey Aragorn, nos mandó a expulsar a los sureños, creí que sería una labor sencilla, pero cada vez vienen más por diferentes lugares y al final acabamos pidiendo refuerzos a la capital para contener esta invasión sin sentido. Ya estamos en el octavo refuerzo y todavía no podemos decir que tenemos controlada la situación, no te mentiré Halbargo, las cosas no pintan nada bien.

- señor, escuche rumores acerca de que la comitiva que fue a la capital de Harad, nunca regresó.

Béllego, se movió inquieto en su cabalgadura.

- luego de la batalla de Pelennor, Gondor y Harad, firmaron un acuerdo de paz. La comitiva salió a ver por qué Harad rompió el acuerdo, hasta ahora no regresan, ni tampoco los caballeros que fueron a buscarlos. Con Khand pasó lo mismo.

Halbargo, vio con sorpresa a su capitán cuando en eso un guardia se acerco donde ellos, les comunicaba que se desarrollaba una batalla con otro grupo invasor en otra localidad lejana.

- ¿qué pasa, esto es o no es una invasión?, ¿Dónde está su ejército principal?, pareciera que todo Harad quiere atravesar el Harnen, de manera dispersa, a este paso tendremos que retroceder al Poros nuevamente - pensaba alarmado Béllego, mientras galopaba para enfrentarse en esta nueva escaramuza contra los sureños.

Si bien Gondor del Sur enfrentaba la amenaza de las escaramuzas de los hombres de Harad y Khand, era el Este del reino de Rohan, el que libraba una invasión abierta desde lo que antes era la puerta negra de Mordor al Sur, hasta las ruinas de la torre de Dul Guldur, al Norte y que estaban al Sur del bosque negro o Mirkwood.

Aldoron, amigo de la infancia del rey Éomer y capitán de Rohan, acababa de librar una batalla contra un nutrido grupo de orcos negros provenientes del Este.

- malditos engendros antinaturales - escupía Aldoron a su lugarteniente Baldoren, mientras secaba el sudor de su frente -, no necesitan nubes espesas para combatir a campo abierto, estos engendros son inmunes a la incomodidad que les produce la luz del sol.

- desde la batalla en el abismo de Helm, no había visto orcos negros - decía Baldoren, mientras limpiaba su espada que estaba empapada en sangre de orco -, ni tampoco me esperaba que viniesen tantos.

- luego de la derrota de Sauron, creí que esos monstruos no se atreverían a mostrar sus feas caras en este lugar. Sólo han pasado tres años y nuevamente nos enfrentamos a los Uruk-Hai - dijo Aldoron y luego escupió a un costado.

- ya acabó la batalla, que lleven a los heridos al campamento - ordenó Aldoron y junto con Baldoren, montados en sus altos caballos retornaron sin prisa al campamento.

Los heridos gemían de dolor esperando que alguien los llevara al campamento, mientras que algunos soldados dispersos se encargaban de rematar a los orcos sobrevivientes y malheridos aunque nadie se los había pedido.

Todo el campo de batalla era una confusión con hombres que iban y venían sin saber exactamente a dónde dirigirse. Algunos hombres ni siquiera eran soldados, simplemente eran el habitual grupo de saqueadores que siempre seguía al ejercito luego de cada batalla previamente declarada.

Aldoron por fin llegó a su caótico campamento, sino fuera por el hecho que su tienda llevaba la bandera real de Rohan, la cual ondeaba de forma orgullosa muy en alto, se hubiera perdido ante lo disperso y sin sentido de la distribución de las demás tiendas de campaña.

La tienda de campaña de Aldoron servía como su lecho y al mismo tiempo lugar de encuentro con los otros caballeros a los cuales les había confiado el liderazgo de sus hombres. Una mesa larga y unas toscas sillas estaban en el lugar, sólo una jarra con vino y unas cuantas copas eran la única muestra de cierto lujo que podía permitirse.

El ejército de Rohan y cualquier otro de la tierra media, creía que cualquier cosa semejante a la comodidad del hogar podía ablandar a los soldados.

Aldoron sentía su cuerpo machucado, pero era impropio de un capitán quitarse la armadura, debería esperar hasta que llegue la noche. Los hombres de Rohan en cambio, si se quitaron las armaduras, pero siguieron usando la armadura de mallas en espera de nuevas instrucciones de su señor.

A la tienda de Aldoron, llegaron varios caballeros y le informaron como fueron las otras batallas a lo largo de la frontera Este del reino. Al parecer los elfos del bosque negro ayudaron a sus jinetes en la batalla del Norte y todos los orcos negros fueron exterminados.

- menos mal que los elfos vinieron en la ayuda del ejercito del Norte - decía Aldoron - y que me dices de los otros orcos y trasgos que venían con ellos.

- señor, al parecer fueron azuzados por los orcos negros para que combatan pese a que había un sol despejado en el firmamento - dijo un caballero.

- nunca creí que simples orcos y trasgos fuesen en gran número a la batalla pese a la luz del sol.

- por lo que vi - continuaba diciendo el caballero - el miedo a estos orcos negros es mayor al que le tienen al sol.

- esto es preocupante - decía Aldoron -, además, el líder de estos ataques es muy inteligente, me hizo creer que su fuerza principal se dirigiría hacia al Sur, pero en cambio fue al Norte.

- ¡señor! - dijo un soldado que acababa de entrar a la tienda - ¡los soldados del Norte que regresaban aquí fueron emboscados por un grupo de salvajes montañeses de extraña apariencia!, ¡causaron muchas bajas!

- ¡explícate! - gritó Aldoron levantándose de su asiento y haciendo caer su tosca silla.

- íbamos cruzando el terreno, confiados de haber terminado la batalla, cuando varios hombres salieron corriendo de las colinas y empezaron a combatir contra nosotros - explicaba el soldado con gesto de miedo en el rostro - al principio creíamos que eran montañeses pero luego vimos que sus rostros eran diferentes, tenían los ojos rasgados y la piel amarilla y la nariz ancha, llevaban la cabeza rapada y una larga trenza les colgaba de la nuca.

- ¿y luego qué pasó? - preguntó Aldoron.

- los hombres se nos enfrentaron usando espadas curvas como los hombres del lejano sur, pero también llevaban extraños arcos pequeños que disparaban muy lejos, y señor, no erraban su puntería - decía el soldado agitadamente - su líder, creo yo, iba montado sobre un caballo pequeño y rechoncho. Al final acabamos con los enemigos y matamos a su líder, pero a un precio muy alto.

- debo ir donde se desarrolló esa emboscada y ver a esos extraños montañeses, ¿seguro que no eran hombres de Harad o de Khand? - preguntó Aldoron.

- estoy seguro señor, jamás había visto yo u otro de mis compañeros a semejantes guerreros y estoy seguro que jamás los olvidaré, ya que peleaban como una manada de lobos enfurecidos.

Aldoron ordenó que sus hombres se vistiesen nuevamente y fueron hacia el sitio indicado por el soldado.

- señor, nuestros caballos ya están exhaustos - le decía Baldoren.

- no podemos hacer otra cosa, sigamos hacia el Norte - le contestó Aldoron mientras se preguntaba qué nueva amenaza sería esta.

Muy al norte de la tierra media, en el antiguo reino de Angmar, Braco, uno de los Dúnedain del norte regresaba de explorar los territorios de los trasgos.

La tierra del antiguo reino del rey brujo era fría y hostil, aun así era al menos habitable en comparación con las lejanas tierras del norte o las tierras frías como les llamaban los sureños. Cualquier hombre hubiese visto retrasada su marcha ante tan difícil terreno, sin embargo, el Dúnedain, estaba acostumbrado a este territorio peligroso por lo que su marcha era rápida, constante y furtiva.

Braco por fin vio acercarse su destino donde le esperaban cinco de sus compañeros y un anciano. Cuando el explorador llegó al lugar vio que sus compañeros se habían marchado, de seguro para cumplir otras de sus obligaciones, no importaba pronto regresarían. Era al anciano después de todo al que debía dar su reporte de las cosas que vio y escuchó en las tierras heladas de Angmar.

- Gandalf, he regresado - dijo Braco, quien se dirigió al frente de la fogata y empezó a frotarse las manos.

- que noticias me traes Braco.

- cualquier noticia que venga de Angmar es mala, eso deberías saberlo Gandalf, sin embargo, las noticias que te traigo son especialmente malas.

- relativas a la horda de trolls y orcos venidos del Este supongo - dijo Gandalf, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

- exacto, como nos dijiste la población local de trolls, orcos y trasgos, no está muy contenta con los recién llegados. De seguro habrá una guerra para definir los nuevos territorios y los caudillos que los gobiernen.

- ¿Cómo ves la situación, crees que la horda del Este se imponga con facilidad?

- no lo sé Gandalf, los trasgos están muy asustados así que es lo más probable. Por lo que escuché parece que la nueva horda la conforman en su gran mayoría trolls brutales pero astutos, al parecer se dirigen a la antigua ciudad maldita de Carn Dum, la antigua capital del rey de los nazgul.

- ¿a Carn Dum? - dijo Gandalf y se llevó la mano al pecho por el horror que le evocaba ese nombre.

- sí, los trasgos hablan de que estos trolls del Este piensan asentarse en ese lugar y volverlo su capital, ¡te imaginas Gandalf, su capital!

- estos trolls son diferentes a los que conocíamos, parecen ser inteligentes.

- trolls inteligentes, nunca creí que llegara el día que viese algo así - dijo Braco, quien terminó de calentarse las manos y ahora masticaba un poco de fruta seca.

- ¿crees que los trolls decidan ir hacia el Sur?

Gandalf sólo le dio al Dúnedain una mirada de preocupación, sólo esperaba que esta invasión del Este sólo se limitase al Norte de la tierra media ya que si esta se extendiese por el Este de Rohan, entonces toda la tierra media podría enfrentar un serio problema.

- y cuando creíamos que ya habíamos conseguido la paz, nuevamente nos enfrentamos contra un enemigo que amenaza nuestra existencia - decía Gandalf mientras fijaba su mirada al Norte, a la tierra maldita de Angmar.

CONTINUARA…..

Notas finales del autor: en este capítulo no aparecieron las Chicas Gato, eso es para darle más suspenso al asunto, imagínense la banda sonora de la película tiburón, el cual en vez de acechar, ¡huye para que no lo sirvan como sushi las Chicas Gato!

Recuerden dejar sus reviews, pooorfis! Mensajes privados, favoritos y follows Stories no pueden ser leídos por los demás.


	5. Chapter 5

Notas preliminares del autor: "the Winter is coming", no, no es la serie "the game of thrones", simplemente es la antesala a la verdadera invasión de las chicas gato a la tierra media.

Es muy difícil tener las cosas parejas entre las chicas gato vs los ejércitos de la tierra media, estoy tratando de hacerlo parejo, pero me es difícil, ya que sin tomar en cuenta los poderes destructivos de las chicas gato (ver la pagina web en la que me inspiro: clases de chicas gato - técnicas felinas), de por si cuentan con las tácticas y logística de los reinos del antiguo lejano oriente. Estoy tratando mucho de que las chicas gato simplemente no arrasen con todos estos medioevales a la primera.

EL AZOTE DE DIOS

Capitulo 5: concilio en minas Tirith

La población de minas Tirith estaba intranquila, por todas partes había murmuraciones respecto al rompimiento del tratado de paz entre Gondor y Harad por parte de los lejanos habitantes del sur. La preocupación iba en ascenso debido a que pese a que les dijeron que todo estaba bajo control, seguía viniendo gente del territorio de Gondor del sur y ellos atestiguaban que las cosas en realidad no marchaban bien.

Hace dos días venido de las tierras de Rohan, el rey Éomer y varios de sus caballeros vinieron a la ciudad a entrevistarse con el rey Aragorn. Los rumores incesantes de la ciudad indicaban en un principio que los hombres de Rohan fueron llamados para ayudar a Gondor a combatir a los hombres de Harad, sin embargo, la venida de una caravana del norte, trajo noticias con respecto a una invasión de los territorios de Rohan por parte de los hombres de Rhun.

- entonces nuevamente estamos en guerra - decían varios hombres en susurros, no por que estuviese prohibido hablar de estas cosas, sino que la amenaza de enfrentar una nueva guerra llenaba de miedo los corazones de la población.

La última caravana del norte trajo noticias de que orcos negros también habían penetrado por la frontera Este de Rohan, pero que por fortuna habían sido repelidos.

Estas conversaciones en susurros iban y venían por toda la fortaleza y al final los habitantes no hacían más que elevar la mirada y rezar para que los altos señores del palacio real encuentren la solución para espantar las nubes de guerra que se asomaban por el horizonte.

- no veo una solución fácil para esta oleada de invasiones - decía Éomer, rey de Rohan - me dices Aragorn, que tu frontera Sur está siendo invadida por hombres de Khand y Harad, por lo que no puedes venir a ayudarme.

- así es Éomer, parece que todo Harad y Khand están atravesando la frontera Sur, no hay manera de contenerlos - dijo Aragorn.

- y puesto que toda la frontera Este de Rohan afronta la invasión de los hombres de Rhun y los orcos negros, tampoco puedo ayudarte - seguía hablando Eomer con tono entre enojado y preocupado - además, por si fuera poco, nuevos invasores que solo puedo decir que provienen de las lejanas estepas más allá de Rhun, también cruzan mis fronteras con intención de librar la guerra.

Los dos reyes guardaron silencio y Aragorn observó a todos los presentes reunidos. Miembros de todas las razas de la tierra media habían ido a Minas Tirith para buscar consejo ante la reciente ola de invasiones acaecidas. Era la primera vez que se llevaba un concilio de esta naturaleza desde aquel celebrado en Rivendel por Elrond, cuando trataron de ver lo que harían con el anillo único de Sauron.

Además de los humanos, se encontraban Flenegal y su hermano menor Flaivias, ambos elfos que junto a una comitiva de los de su raza, venían en representación de los elfos de Lorien, Mirkwood y Rivendel.

- el bosque Mirkwood está siendo invadido por hombres de Rhun, orcos y estos nuevos hombres del lejano Este - decía Flenegal - desde Tranduil, que limita con la montaña solitaria al norte, hasta la antigua fortaleza de Amon Lanc o Dul Guldur como era llamada antes por el enemigo.

- Lorien también está bajo ataque de las fuerzas de las cuales habló mi hermano - decía Flaivias - y tengo entendido que los invasores también han querido atravesar el bosque de Fangorn para poder ir a Eriador, afortunadamente los ents impidieron que el enemigo pasase por Isengard y atravesase los fiordos del Isen, de lo contrario, los invasores hubieran llegado al mar.

- hablando de la montaña solitaria - dijo de pronto Danin, un enano enviado como emisario de Erebor - estos mismos enemigos también han atacado a mi gente y hemos tenido que defendernos solos, bien nos hubiera servido la ayuda de los elfos, pero estos se hallaban ocupados defendiendo a los jinetes de Rohan.

Flenegal trato de discutir, pero Dorrin, otro enano enviado desde las montañas de Hierro le interrumpió.

- no tratamos de culpar a los elfos, sabemos que ante tanta frontera que vigilar es imposible brindar la ayuda necesaria, aunque uno la pida de manera sincera.

- Dorrin - dijo Flaivias -, te aseguro que tus reproches disimulados no tienen razón de ser, el aviso del ataque de los invasores nos llegó muy tarde y además, las montañas de hierro quedan lejos de la montaña solitaria al Este.

- las montañas azules, las montañas blancas y el Druwaith Iaur, también quedan lejos de los bosques elfos - dijo Dwollin - un enano de las montañas ubicadas al Oeste de Gondor y Rohan, en los territorios de Eriador - ¿también los elfos se escudaran en sus suaves excusas cuando el enemigo este ante nuestras puertas?

Varios enanos que también llegaron en representación de sus propios reinos, asintieron con fuerza y empezaron a recriminar a los elfos presentes, quienes a su vez increparon a los enanos.

- ¡señores, por favor! - se impuso Aragorn para poner orden a la reunión - estas discusiones sin sentido no nos llevan a ninguna parte. Todos estamos conscientes que enfrentamos una invasión por todo el Este y el Sur de la Tierra Media, también sabemos que luego de las batallas del abismo de Helm, los campos de Pelennor y la puerta negra, nuestras fuerzas se han reducido considerablemente, también sabemos que tanto elfos como enanos no disponen de suficientes fuerzas como para ayudarnos mutuamente, al menos no en este momento.

- ¿qué podremos hacer Aragorn? - preguntó Éomer.

- para lograr salvar esta situación, debemos primero saber que o quienes han causado que todos estos enemigos hayan decido venir a nuestras tierras. Como ya les explique, mandé un grupo de Dúnedain a Bree para capturar a un hombre que tal vez haya sido la clave para descifrar todo esto.

- hablas en pasado Aragorn, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? - preguntó Éomer.

- el hombre en cuestión fue capturado, aunque uno de mis hombres fue muerto. Según me reportaron, el sujeto ofreció resistencia y aunque no estaba armado utilizó unos movimientos que de acuerdo a mis hombres parecían ser "iguales a los zarpazos de un gato y a los ataques de un águila", una forma de pelear que nunca habían visto antes.

- ¿y qué sucedió con el hombre, lo interrogó rey Aragorn? - preguntó Forrin, un enano de las montañas blancas.

- cuando trate de interrogar al hombre, el cual tenía las mismas facciones que los hombres de las lejanas tierras de más allá del Rhun, se sentó en el suelo de una manera extraña y luego sosteniéndose la nuca y la mandíbula procedió a romperse el cuello.

El grupo dentro del salón empezó a murmurar sobre lo que les informó Aragorn.

- jamás había visto a un hombre hacer eso, y la mirada que me dio, fue como si se estuviese burlando. No podemos seguir combatiendo sin saber la fuerza que impulsa estas invasiones, debemos negociar con nuestros atacantes y prepararnos para combatir al verdadero enemigo. Por mi parte ya ordené a todas mis fuerzas para que abandonasen los territorios de Gondor del sur, de esta forma los hombres de Harad y Khand dejaran de atacar y mermar las fuerzas que bien podría utilizarlas para otros fines, fines que no implicarían sólo el resguardo de mis fronteras, sino también el resguardo de los territorios del Este de Rohan y de esta forma también ayudar a los elfos y enanos del norte.

Todos los presentes asintieron y decidieron que al menos deberían buscar una alianza con los hombres de Rhun, los cuales al menos eran gente conocida por los miembros del concilio y podrían ayudarles como mínimo con el problema de los orcos, cuando en eso Hurin, capitán de Gondor entró de improviso en el salón.

Hurin era conocido por guardar siempre la compostura debida, propia de todo gran capitán, pero en ese momento se lo notaba agitado y con un semblante de consternación en el rostro.

- disculpe mi rey, sus majestades y enviados de diversos reinos - decía Hurin apresuradamente - nos acaba de llegar la noticia que una gran hueste de orcos se aproximó a Minas Ithil donde el príncipe Faramir comanda la fortaleza.

Todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.

- ¿Cuál es la situación de Minas Ithil? - preguntó Arwen quien hasta ese momento había guardado silencio.

- ….. bueno, vera mi señora, yo…. Es increíble, pero….

- ¿Qué sucede Hurin? Habla de una vez - dijo Aragorn, temiendo lo peor.

- el príncipe Faramir está en este momento llegando a la ciudad, y no viene solo. Al parecer viene con varios orcos, los cuales quieren entrevistarse con vuestras majestades para formar una alianza.

En el extremo Este de las montañas de ceniza en Mordor, el campamento militar de las chicas gato se encontraba desarrollando sus actividades de manera profesional. Todo el campamento guardaba una simetría y orden de acuerdo a la naturaleza que desempeñaba cada una de las tiendas. Varias mamparas de seda se situaban por los alrededores del campamento así como dentro de este, conformando lo que parecían ser calles, las cuales estaban claramente señalizadas y con guardias apostados en puestos estratégicos para dirigir la ida y venida de los soldados que hormigueaban por el lugar en un incesante recorrido.

Cada uno de los soldados tenía una labor que desempeñar dentro del campamento, ya sea esta algún tipo de labor logística o por el contrario tomar un merecido descanso o jugar, lo quisieran o no, ya que el comisario de descanso se aseguraba que este último aspecto se cumpliese con todo el rigor necesario.

- el deber de un soldado consiste también en descansar y jugar - decía el comisario que junto con sus hombres vigilaba para que todos aquellos que les tocaba el turno jugasen o descansasen para que luego estuviesen frescos para la batalla.

Los soldados dentro del campamento, ya sea estuviesen de servicio o no, contaban con la ayuda de sus familias, ya que el ejército en pleno iba acompañado de sus familiares, esto para asegurar ciertos aspectos: primero, que los soldados siempre estuviesen con la moral en alto, gozando de la compañía de sus seres queridos; segundo, que no sintiesen añoranza por el hogar y de esta forma estuviesen tentados de retornar; y tercero, que ante la muerte cierta, no decidiesen desertar.

Esta medida implicaba otros beneficios al ejército, como evitar la propagación de enfermedades venéreas y el demostrado efecto de vivir con un buen grado de comodidad, el cual garantizaba el buen desempeño posterior en el combate, sólo los gaijin ignorantes consideraban el lujo como algo que podía ablandar a los soldados.

Vigías apostados muy lejos del campamento y que cabalgaban sin descanso dando a conocer sus reportes de manera continua, aseguraban la tranquilidad del campamento, lo mismo que diversos shinobis camuflados en el paisaje.

Varios jinetes recorrían los alrededores del campamento cumpliendo su turno de práctica, cabalgaban sus yeguas en compañía de otras yeguas y camellos como lo hacían siempre que iban a la guerra. Esto no era una excentricidad, sino que explotaba toda la logística aplicada para la guerra, en caso de necesidad los jinetes bebían la leche de las yeguas y si la cosa se ponía más difícil bebían un poco de su sangre, lo suficiente para alimentarse sin tener que matarlas, disponían de varias yeguas por jinete para así cambiar de montura y no cansar al animal, de esta forma siempre tenían una montura rápida en las ya de por si resistentes pequeñas yeguas de las estepas, los camellos no servían para montura, pese a ser también muy veloces y resistentes en extremo, su función era llevar varios carcaj repletos de flechas perforantes de armaduras, de esta manera el ejercito de chicas gato parecía tener un ilimitado suministro de flechas.

Toda esta maquinaria de guerra finamente calibrada y aceitada tenía como centro la tienda de comandancia general, en la cual Chaika miraba con detenimiento los mapas puestos delante de ella.

El ejercito se había separado en dos, Urd estaba combatiendo al sur con el ejercito principal, mientras que a Chaika se le había encargado penetrar por Mordor y apoderarse de las llanuras de Nurn, las cuales eran el sustento del antiguo ejército de Sauron.

Se suponía que la misión era sencilla, luego de la derrota de Sauron, los orcos tendrían que haber abandonado estas tierras, sin embargo, de manera increíble estos se habían repuesto de la caída de su señor y nuevamente habían ocupado Mordor, dando batalla al ejército de Chaika.

Cada vez que Chaika entraba en Mordor dirigiéndose a Nurn y haciendo retroceder a los orcos de Agog, un grupo extenso de orcos bajo el mando de Zugul, penetraban por el extremo oriental de las montañas de ceniza y obligaban a Chaika a regresar al norte de Mordor para dar cuenta del enemigo. Esta operación se llevaba a cabo una y otra vez y Chaika estaba frustrada.

- malditos orcos, esto es de nunca acabar - decía Chaika mientas observaba con tozudez los mapas como esperando que estos cambiasen sus dibujos para complacerla.

Chaika estaba en problemas y lo sabía, no podía seguir yendo y viniendo desde los campos de Nurn y el pantano de las planicies de Gorgoroth hasta el extremo Este de las montañas de ceniza, al final la moral de los hombres se resentiría por tomar y dejar cada vez el terreno en disputa con los orcos.

- maldición, si tan solo todos los orcos estuviesen dentro de Mordor, pero cada vez expongo la retaguardia de mi ejército. No tengo los suficientes efectivos como para atravesar el Gorgoroth y al mismo tiempo resistir un masivo ataque por la retaguardia.

- Chaika sama - decía Amane, quien acababa de entrar a la tienda - el ejercito de Urd sama esta a un corto galope del campamento.

Chaika tragó saliva y luego se dio vuelta poniendo un rostro sereno a su amiga, aunque no logró del todo.

- ¿Cómo le diré a mi tía que fracasé en mi misión?

- sólo dile los hechos Chaika - le dijo Amane dejando el tono militar y tomando el de amiga de la joven general - se suponía que Mordor estaría vacio. Además cada vez que intentabas combatir a los orcos, estos se refugiaban en las planicies de Gorgoroth, todo ese territorio es un pantano inmenso, nuestros jinetes serian inútiles en ese terreno.

- este lugar es una ratonera, si nos adentramos mucho podríamos quedar atrapadas y nuestro ejército ser exterminado, hay muchos sitios para ser emboscadas y los jinetes son inútiles en todo este desastre de terreno - dijo Chaika mientras se ponía el casco.

- Chaika sama - decía de forma nerviosa Mamoru cuando entró a la tienda - Urd sama y su ejército están por llegar al campamento.

Chaika respiró profundamente y fue a recibir a Urd. Amane y Mamoru miraban a su amiga con preocupación en sus ojos, aunque forzaron sonrisas para animarla.

- no lo olvides Chaika - le recomendaba Amane - de seguro Urd sama ya sabe del fracaso de la misión, así que sólo limítate a darle tu reporte preliminar, no tengas miedo y todo saldrá bien.

- animó Chaika - le dijo Mamoru esbozando una sonrisa para animar a su amiga de la infancia.

Urd junto con sus jinetes llegaron más rápido de lo esperado, de la misma forma que el ejército de chicas gato siempre acostumbraba a llegar, debido a su movilidad endiablada.

Los jinetes formaron un corredor por el cual pasó la yegua de Urd de manera calmada. El aura de la comandante del cuarto ejército era intimidante, pero Chaika permaneció quieta guardando la compostura.

- Chaika - dijo Urd una vez estuvo frente a su sobrina y sin bajarse del caballo - recibí reportes acerca de tu misión con respecto a tomar los campos de Nurn.

- general Urd - dijo Chaika con tono firme - me fue imposible llevar a cabo la misión. Los campos de Nurn no pudieron ser tomados debido a los orcos que iban a combatirnos desde más allá del Gorgoroth y los orcos que descendían del norte por el extremo de las montañas de las cenizas. Proseguir con la misión equivaldría a sentenciar a vuestros soldados bajo mi mando a una muerte cierta e improductiva.

Urd miró a Chaika con atención y permaneció quieta y sin decir nada.

- mi señora, cualquier otra que dijese sería una excusa, así que por favor haga lo que tenga que hacer - dijo Chaika y se quitó el casco, luego se inclinó y mostró su delgado y esbelto cuello indefenso, listo para ser decapitado. Amane y Mamoru pusieron rostros de angustia, pero permanecieron firmes en sus posiciones.

Urd se bajó del caballo y se aproximó a Chaika, y con la gentileza de una madre obligó a su sobrina a mirarla.

- Chaika, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que el secreto de la victoria radicaba en cuando saber retirarse?, lo hiciste bien Chaika, tomaste la decisión correcta.

- Urd sama….

- Chaika, si hubieras proseguido con la misión sólo para complacerme y hubieses perdido una horda de veinte mil soldados, en ese caso, no hubiera sido necesario que me hubieses dado tu reporte, yo misma te habría matado sin darte oportunidad de siquiera mirarme a los ojos - le dijo Urd y Chaika tembló ligeramente.

- penetraremos una vez más en Mordor - ordenó Urd -, pero esta vez no iremos a conquistar los campos de Nurn, sino que iremos para quemarlos, cubriremos esos campos con sal para que nunca más algo vuelva a crecer en esa tierra maldita, luego nos dirigiremos hacia el bosque y el mar de Rhun, donde nos aprovisionaremos ya que pronto llegara el invierno, una vez que todo Rhovanion y Vanion estén cubiertos por la nieve, comenzaremos nuestro verdadero ataque a la tierra media.

CONTINUARA…..

Notas finales del autor: sigo poniendo en este fanfic hechos de logística que el verdadero ejército de los mongoles tuvo con tal de conquistar casi todo el mundo conocido, espero que los disfruten.

Genghis Khan, organizaba su ejército en unidades de diez, es decir, diez, cien, mil, y diez mil hombres. Cada una de estas divisiones tenía un nombre propio, pero dos o más unidades de diez mil hombres se llamaba hordu, de allí el nombre de horda, que en el caso de los mongoles no era una "horda bárbara", sino un ejército con una organización muy avanzada para la época.

No se olviden dejar reviews, poooorfis.


	6. Chapter 6

Notas previas del autor: por fin, luego de cranear mucho creo que conseguí poner las cosas parejas entre las chicas gato vs la tierra media, que de lo contrario esto sería un simple "vine, vi y vencí" por parte de las chicas gato.

Por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews, aunque sea quejas no me importa, ya que esas críticas encendidas, servirán al menos para calentarme en las frías noches de invierno…

EL AZOTE DE DIOS

Capítulo 6: la alianza inesperada

El caos se desató en las calles de minas Tirith, ya que corrían rumores de lo más locos a la velocidad del fuego, según estos, su bien amado señor y príncipe de Minas Ithil, Faramir, había ingresado a la fortaleza en compañía de varios orcos montados en salvajes huargos y se habían dirigido al palacio.

Algunos se reían de tan absurdas habladurías y decían que con seguridad su señor Faramir, había capturado a esos orcos y los estaba llevando al palacio para ser interrogados.

- no era necesario llevar a esos monstruos al palacio - decían los hombres.

- y si lo fuese, ¿para qué cabalgaban en huargos? - preguntaban otros.

Los rumores y las discusiones subían de tono y nadie se ponía de acuerdo, salvo en una cosa, estos acontecimientos de seguro tenían algo que ver con la invasión desatada en Gondor del Sur y el Este de Rohan.

- ¡Faramir, no puedo creer que estés hablando en serio! - gritó Éomer rey de Rohan, mientras golpeaba con fuerza la mesa delante suyo.

- Faramir, lo que propones es muy extremo - dijo Aragorn no pudiendo dar crédito a sus oídos.

- pero mi rey Aragorn, rey Éomer de Rohan, ¡es la única solución!, Agog y sus capitanes orcos están al otro lado de la puerta y esperan una favorable respuesta de parte suya.

- Faramir, es obvio que los orcos te han tendido una trampa para que confíes en ellos - dijo Aragorn con gesto apesadumbrado.

- ¡escúchame Faramir, si sigues insistiendo en este asunto!, ¡no permitiré que mi hermana contraiga nupcias contigo! - amenazó Éomer, pero Faramir no se dejo intimidar.

- si esto hubiese sido una trampa, tranquilamente las huestes de Agog podrían haber tomado Minas Ithil y haber acabado con cada hombre, mujer y niño dentro, ¡y eso incluye a los enanos y a los elfos! - dijo Faramir fijando su vista en los mensajeros elfos y enanos venidos a Gondor que se escandalizaron con la propuesta suya.

Los emisarios extranjeros empezaron a protestar, lo mismo que Éomer y su comitiva, incluso los capitanes de Gondor se mostraban contrariados, pero no daban a conocer abiertamente su disconformidad debido al respeto que le tenían a Faramir.

- Faramir - decía Aragorn masajeándose la sien izquierda - tienes que entrar en razón, lo que propones es absurdo, simplemente no podemos hacer una alianza con los orcos.

- pero Agog no tiene intención de atacar a Gondor, incluso trató de convencer a Zugul, quien es el caudillo orco que atacó a Rohan y a los elfos y enanos, de desistir de su belicismo.

- Faramir - siguió insistiendo Aragorn -, por lo que me dices este Agog, sólo quiere que no le ataquemos para de esta forma no tener que pelear en dos frentes. Dudo mucho que respete en alguna manera algún aspecto de esta absurda alianza que propones, una vez que tenga asegurado el frente de Minas Ithil.

- es cierto - dijo Éomer - lo que deberíamos hacer es matar a estos orcos y luego enviar hombres para acabar con toda esta horda de orcos, Aragorn, mis hombres están a tú disposición.

- ¡no pueden decidir eso!, ¡le di mi palabra a Agog, que él y sus hombres no sufrirían daño alguno en minas Tirith!, ¡mi palabra!

Aragorn se vio perturbado por esto.

- las palabras de un orco valen lo mismo que la bosta de los cerdos - dijo de pronto Funbol, otro de los señores enanos de las montañas azules y que aspiraba a convertirse en el señor de Moria.

- muchacho - decía Funbol, refiriéndose a Faramir - veo en sus ojos la fuerza de todo un caballero, pero también veo la ingenuidad propia de alguien de su edad, créame, no puede confiar en esas bestias. Si sigue insistiendo en esta ridícula idea de una alianza con esas criaturas, me temo que debo entender que el juicio de los humanos ya ha caído a lo más bajo, de ser así, yo y creo que el resto de los respetables señores enanos aquí presentes, deberemos marcharnos y capear este temporal solos, como siempre lo hemos hecho.

- Funbol….. - trataba de decir Aragorn, para calmar los ánimos y evitar la salida de los enanos.

- los elfos coinciden con los enanos, al menos en este aspecto - dijo de pronto Flenegal - entiendo Faramir que dio su palabra, así que creo que lo mejor será dejar ir a Agog y a sus orcos, pero los elfos de Mirkwood, Lorien y Rivendel, jamás aceptaran una alianza con semejantes criaturas que sólo obedecen al mal.

Tanto los enanos como los elfos empezaban a retirarse del salón mientras que Aragorn y Faramir veían la escena con impotencia.

- estimados emisarios, les ruego esperar un momento por favor - dijo de pronto Arwen y se dirigió al centro del salón.

Todos los emisarios elfos y enanos volvieron a ocupar sus asientos y fijaron su atención en Arwen.

- les ruego respetables señores que tomen en consideración la propuesta del príncipe Faramir - dijo Arwen y todos los presentes miraron con asombro a la reina.

- ….. pero reina Arwen, su majestad - decía Flaivias atónito - de todas las personas aquí presentes usted debería ser quien más se opusiese a esta idea de una alianza con los orcos.

- yo soy Arwen Undómiel, reina de Gondor. Soy la hija de Elrond, señor de Rivendel y Celebrian, ella hija a su vez de Galadriel y Celeborn, señores de Lorien y el bosque de las hojas verdes o Mirkwood - dijo Arwen con solemnidad -, todos los aquí presentes saben la historia cuando Celebrian, mi muy amada madre fue capturada y ultrajada por los orcos.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio y vieron como Arwen juntaba sus manos para evitar que la pena la dominase.

- mi pobre madre, ultrajada, destrozada, rota….. mis hermanos Elladan y Elrohir, enloquecidos por la furia fueron a los bosques y persiguieron a la hueste de orcos que había hecho daño a mi madre hasta matarlos a todos. Llevamos a mi madre a los bosques elfos, pero ni el amor de mi padre o el de mis abuelos lograron sacar a mi madre del pozo de la pena en el que se había hundido, finalmente tuvieron que llevarla a las costas blancas para que de alguna forma encontrase en ese lugar la paz que había perdido - Arwen bajo la mirada al piso y su cuerpo empezó a temblar perceptiblemente.

- sin embargo, creo que mi madre hubiera deseado que todas las razas en la tierra media tuviesen una alianza para de esta forma asegurar una paz perpetua - Arwen miró a todos con una sonrisa triste mientras gruesas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas - estoy segura que ella hubiese entendido la propuesta de Faramir.

Todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas.

- …. Si usted mi señora, que tanto ha sufrido, está dispuesta a llevar a cabo este plan respecto a la alianza….. entonces, no veo razón alguna para que yo me muestre en contra - dijo Flenegal y su hermano menor Flaivias asintió.

Danin, Dorrin, Dwollin, Forrin y Funbol, también asintieron.

- el odio entre los enanos y los orcos ya ha generado mucha pena y dolor - decía Funbol - jamás se podrá reparar la honra que nos fue quitada por el enemigo, sin embargo, si los elfos y la reina Arwen están dispuestos a dejar a un lado el odio y el rencor, nosotros también nos comprometemos a hacer lo mismo.

Aragorn fue donde su esposa y la abrazó para reconfortarla. Éomer veía a Faramir y le asentía con la cabeza, los otros capitanes también estaban conformes con la decisión tomada.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron de repente y por estas entraron tres individuos.

- ¡Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli! - gritó Aragorn sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos.

- he vivido lo mismo que trescientos hombres, pero es ahora cuando veo que al fin todas las razas no sólo se unen, sino que dejan atrás el horror para vislumbrar el futuro juntos - dijo Gandalf y fue donde Arwen y le tomo de las manos - mi señora Undómiel, usted no sólo es la estrella de la tarde, sino también la luz de la esperanza.

- Gimli y yo nos encontramos con Gandalf cuando veníamos a Minas Tirith, quisimos ir para ayudar y darte consejo, pero veo que todo resultó favorable - dijo Legolas con una sonrisa.

- yo sabía que detrás de cada gran rey hay una aún más extraordinaria reina, benditos sean estos oídos que escucharon su noble discurso, reina Arwen - dijo Gimli mientras hacia una reverencia.

Arwen se enjuagó las lágrimas y agradeció las palabras de los antiguos miembros de la comunidad del anillo.

Una vez todos se presentaron, Aragorn miró a los presentes del salón y estos le devolvieron miradas aprobatorias.

- que entre al concilio Agog y sus orcos - ordenó Aragorn, seguro que una orden tal jamás fue dada antes por ningún rey o senescal de Gondor.

- el rey Aragorn pide vuestra presencia - dijo Hurin con autoridad después de abrir las puertas y dejó pasar a los orcos.

Los guardias condujeron al caudillo orco el cual mantenía un paso calmado a diferencia de sus hombres que giraban continuamente la cabeza y miraban con asombro todo el decorado del lugar.

Agog era un orco Uruk-Hai, de una pigmentación más oscura que el resto de orcos de su clase, también era muy muscular y su tamaño excedía a cualquier otro orco que Aragorn o cualquiera de los presentes hubiese visto antes. Agog, tenía la cabeza rapada, aspecto que no favorecía mucho al ya de por si agresivo rostro del orco.

Junto a Agog, venían un grupo de diez, que eran orcos comunes, Uruk-Hai y trasgos, entre ellos venia un orco canoso y renqueante.

Aragorn se sorprendió de ver a este último orco, en todos sus años de combatir a los pieles verdes, jamás había visto un orco viejo, ya que esas criaturas tenían vidas cortas debido a la naturaleza brutal que tenían.

- rey Aragorn de los Gondor - se presentaba Agog - yo soy Agog caudillo de los orcos del huargo gris, y estos mis orcos que me siguen. Venimos a pedir una alianza con usted.

- se me informo Agog, caudillo de los orcos del huargo gris que viniste para ese motivo - dijo Aragorn -, el príncipe Faramir, señor de Minas Ithil e hijo de Denethor, antiguo senescal de Gondor, da fe de tus intenciones.

- entonces, rey de los Gondor, acepta tener una alianza conmigo.

- primero Agog, debes notar que varios de los presentes en este salón vienen como emisarios de sus respectivos reinos. Reinos que pelearon fieramente contra las huestes de Sauron, enemigo del mundo - dijo Aragorn con autoridad - Agog, los señores aquí presentes, incluyendo al rey Éomer del reino de Rohan, desean saber primero el porqué de esta inusual solicitud de alianza.

Agog miró con sorpresa a Éomer e hizo una reverencia, como cuando lo hacía para no atraer la cólera de sus antiguos amos nazgul.

- yo he combatido por Mordor y el gran ojo, pero fue a latigazos que lo hice. No mentiré al decir que no gocé con la matanza y el pillaje, pero prefiero no enfrentarme nunca más con los elfos, enanos y hombres. Yo combatí contra los hombres de Rhun y los esteparios y los prefiero a ellos en el combate antes de enfrentar la mordedura del acero de los hombres del Oeste.

- Agog - le interrumpió Aragorn - ¿sabes que es lo que impulsó a los hombres de Rhun a invadir las tierras del reino de Rohan?

- rey Aragorn y rey de Rohan, Agog combatió en las lejanas tierras de más allá de Rhun, pero sólo a los barbaros de las estepas, es mejor que Shagra le diga esto ya que él fue quien combatió en el lejano Este y fue el único orco que regresó para contarlo.

El viejo orco renqueó hasta acercarse a su caudillo e hizo una extraña reverencia que consistía en arrodillarse y doblar el tronco, al mismo tiempo que extendía sus manos, una de las cuales terminaba en un garfio.

- rey Aragorn, rey Éomer, soy Shagra sin padre ni madre, yo combatí en el lejano Este por orden del gran ojo, maldito sea su nombre - dijo Shagra y volvió a ponerse de pie - el gran ojo mandó a sus capitanes, los nazgul a sus tierras para recuperar algo que nunca nos dijo que era, pero al Este de Rhun, concentró la mayor de sus fuerzas, no para combatir a los esteparios, sino a los….. a los tártaros que viven junto al mar y más allá de este pero también cerca del fin del mundo.

Aragorn intercambio miradas con Gandalf y su esposa.

- habla más de estos tártaros Shagra - dijo Aragorn ansioso.

- los orcos creemos que si no peleamos y asaltemos lo suficiente, los orcos nos vamos al infierno, un lugar llamado tártaro, es así como llamamos al ejército del lejano Este - dijo Shagra nervioso - el gran ojo, mandó a una mano y media de las dos que tenía para combatir a los tártaros, mientras que sólo mitad de su mano atacó el Oeste.

Los enanos y elfos murmuraron entre sí.

- dices Shagra que Sauron, ¿sólo envió a un veinte, treinta por ciento de sus fuerzas a la tierra media? - dijo Aragorn sorprendido.

- así es rey Aragorn, el gran ojo mando dos de diez de sus hombres a este lugar. Más allá de Rhun y los barbaros esteparios mandó a los restantes ocho de diez - dijo Agog y con una mirada indicó que Shagra continúe su relato.

- los tártaros o como les decimos en burla, los gatos, son delgados y mortales como los elfos, pero también robustos y mortales como los enanos. Al igual que aquí tienen una alianza con otras criaturas y forman un gran imperio que se bebe la sangre de sus enemigos - dijo Shagra, esta vez visiblemente nervioso - los tártaros tienen la velocidad del viento y la resistencia de las montañas, cada vez que perdíamos nos perseguían y nos alcanzaban para decapitarnos. No había forma de derrotarlos pese a que entramos muy adentro de su territorio en varias ocasiones, al final, nos aliamos a los esteparios y la venganza de los tártaros fue terrible, nos derrotaban, nos decapitaban y….. y formaban pirámides enteras con los cráneos orcos y humanos. Vinieron a nuestros campamentos y siguieron formando pirámides con nuestros cráneos y el de los humanos…. Incluso pusieron los cráneos de las mujeres, los niños y todos los animales.

Nuevamente los murmullos se extendieron por el salón y Shagra continuó.

- los balrogs obedecían al señor oscuro, al verdadero señor oscuro, no hacían caso del gran ojo, pero aun así fueron al lejano Este, con la promesa del gran ojo de librar una guerra sin fin, eran centenares de ellos y ellos nos comandaban, pero fueron cayendo bajo el acero de los tártaros… y ahora vienen hacia aquí - dijo Shagra asustado - sus fuerzas son como las estrellas del cielo o los granos de arena en la playa, por eso buscamos una alianza, es la única forma de no acabar como pirámides o los bosques de orcos y hombres empalados, todos ellos sin orejas, sin orejas en las pirámides, sin orejas en las estacas….. los tártaros nos enviaron montones de sacos llenos con estas, eran tantos que jamás lo habría creído si no fuera porque era yo y otros quienes se lo entregamos en persona a los balrog. Shagra no sabe contar, pero conservo un papel de uno de los caporales.

El viejo orco sacó de entre su ropa un mugroso pergamino y se lo dio a Aragorn.

Aragorn sabia además de las lenguas elfo y enana, el oscuro lenguaje de Mordor y su escritura, así que tomó el pergamino y procedió a leerlo.

El rostro de Aragorn perdió su color en un instante y volvió a fijar su vista en Shagra, quien asentía mientras lloraba.

- nos devoraron señor, y nos devoraran si no hacemos algo.

- esto es imposible, Shagra, ¡estás seguro que estas anotaciones son exactas! - dijo Aragorn.

- lo son rey Aragorn, los balrog despellejaban vivos a aquellos que se equivocaban con los pergaminos, los despellejaban con sus látigos de fuego.

Gandalf se extrañó por el semblante de Aragorn y se aproximó pidiéndole el pergamino, Aragorn se lo dio y el mago leyó ávidamente las anotaciones.

- ¿Qué sucede Aragorn, qué diantres dice ese pergamino? - preguntó Gimli.

- ….. dice que al balrog se le entregaron sacos conteniendo….. cuarenta millones de orejas - dijo Aragorn y todos los presentes se miraron nerviosos.

- el rey de los tártaros es una criatura con el nombre de Urd, los esteparios le llamaban "el azote de Dios" y decían que donde pisaba su caballo la hierba jamás brotaba - dijo Shagra mientras se encogía por haber pronunciado el nombre de Urd.

Shagra ya no pudo continuar porque se desmayó ante el horror de sus recuerdos. Uno de los capitanes de Agog llevó el cuerpo del viejo orco a un lado mientras su líder mantenía una posición firme.

- entonces rey Aragorn, ¿Agog cuenta con su alianza?

Aragorn pasó la vista por sobre todos los presentes y finalmente se detuvo en su esposa.

- sí, Agog, tienes mi palabra de que mientras este sobre nosotros la amenaza de Urd y las hordas tártaras, el reino de Gondor y tus fuerzas tendrán una alianza.

Ya no había marcha atrás, Agog escupió en su palma derecha y Aragorn tuvo que estrechársela. El mismo procedimiento fue seguido por Éomer, y las comitivas de los elfos y enanos le prometieron a Agog que intercederían para que sus reinos se sumasen a la alianza.

CONTINUARA…..

Notas finales del autor: bueno allí tienen la triste historia de la madre de Arwen que no me la inventé sino que esta sacada de los libros.

Los tártaros son un pueblo turcómano que no está relacionado con los mongoles, sin embargo, los medioevales usaban este término para referirse a todos aquellos invasores de las estepas orientales, como las hordas de Genghis Khan. Esto se debía a que según la tradición griega, era el tártaro donde se hallaba el infierno y los titanes estaban encerrados en ese lugar, era una forma de decir que los invasores orientales eran como un ejército venido del infierno.

Atila el huno era llamado "el azote de Dios" y se decía que donde pisaba su caballo no crecía la hierba.

La historia nos dice que los mongoles mataron a cuarenta millones de personas en sus invasiones y que una forma de asustar a los reyes a conquistar, era enviarles sacos llenos de orejas cortadas, cada una perteneciente a un muerto distinto.

Cuando el ejército mongol quería infundir pánico, erigían pirámides con los cráneos de toda la población local, incluyendo los animales.

Lo de los cuerpos empalados, me lo tomé de otra fuente, en específico, de Vlad tepes el empalador, es decir Drácula.


	7. Chapter 7

Notas preliminares del autor: en anteriores capítulos recurrí a las tácticas y tecnologías mongolas, chinas y japonesas. Ahora vienen armas, tácticas y tecnología de la antigua Corea.

Aunque les parezca mucho, recuerden que cosas como los cañones, lanza llamas, armas venenosas y barcos blindados ya eran usados por las civilizaciones del antiguo oriente mucho antes de que terminase la edad media en Europa.

EL AZOTE DE DIOS

Capitulo 7: batalla naval en el mar de Rhun

En las planicies de Dorwinion, el ejército de Urd se aprovisionaba gracias a los campos fértiles junto al mar de Rhun, este mar tenía como bordes al Este un frondoso bosque y al Oeste una cadena de montañas, era el lugar perfecto para juntar víveres y prepararse para la llegada del invierno. No para resguardarse de este, sino que una vez llegadas las fuertes nevadas, Urd y su ejército irían a invadir la tierra media, ya que el ejército de chicas gato al contrario de los demás ejércitos existentes, atacaba principalmente durante los duros y crueles inviernos.

Dorwinion se hallaba al Noroeste del mar de Rhun y al Oeste del rio que iba hacia el Norte y el cual se dividía en dos, la rama oriental llamado el rio Carnen o Redwater, llegaba hasta las montañas de hierro o Ered Engrin; mientras que la rama occidental llamado el rio Celduin o River Running, llegaba hasta el Norte del bosque de Mirkwood, el lago largo, donde se hallaban las ciudades humanas de Esgaroth y Dale; y finalmente, al gran reino enano de Erebor.

Los soldados de logística del ejército Famnya realizaban sus labores con profesionalismo, resultado de constantes prácticas, y en las márgenes del rio Rhun un variado grupo de soldados e ingenieros, armaban los barcos que protegerían el acceso al mar interior. Una simple precaución debido a los reinos ubicados al Norte.

Urd se hallaba en su tienda vistiendo un suave kimono, mientras practicaba con un largo pincel la complicada caligrafía de su raza. Uno de los diminutos pajarillos multicolores se posó en su hombro derecho y empezó a trinar de forma melodiosa, Gigi el gato negro, elevó la mirada a la confianzuda ave como si esta comprometiese la seguridad de la chica gato, pero luego volvió a tumbarse a un costado de la entrada mientras los rayos del sol tostaban su pelaje negro.

- tía Urd - decía Chaika quien junto con Sakurai había ingresado a la tienda.

- ¿Qué deseas Chaika?

- sólo vine a avisarte que ya completamos los trabajos para la construcción de los establos subterráneos, así nuestras monturas de reserva estarán protegidas del invierno. También estaremos a punto de terminar con los barcos kobukson, y los sesenta soldados cañoneros y de marina ya están listos para entrenar en los barcos, lo mismo que los setenta soldados remeros, todos ellos por cada barco.

- avísame cuando manden los barcos tortugas al mar de Rhun, hay que mandar a los gatos para que nos digan por donde soplaran los vientos y si habrá tormenta antes de comenzar las practicas - dijo Urd, mientras seguía escribiendo con el pincel.

- ¿y eso por qué Urd sama? - preguntó Sakurai quien ya estaba preparando el té.

- eso es por el gas venenoso que se utiliza en la cabeza del tigre, no queremos que el gas llegue al campamento - respondió Urd.

- yo y mis camaradas esperamos por esta labor delicias del mar de Rhun - dijo Gigi somnoliento y volvió a tumbarse esta vez enseñando la panza.

- ¿tú nunca viste los barcos tortuga, verdad Sakurai? - preguntó Chaika y Sakurai negó con la cabeza.

- te llevare para que veas los ejercicios de guerra naval, te impresionara - decía Chaika - los primeros modelos de barcos tortugas se llamaban Gwiseon y sólo tenían la cubierta embovedada por el domo de hierro con púas largas y filosas, pero los siguientes modelos, los Geobukseon, ahora llevan todo el casco cubierto de hierro que vuelve inútiles los ataques de proyectiles o incendiarios, también cuenta con once cañones de diferentes clases tanto por delante, los costados y detrás de la nave.

- vaya que impresionante - dijo Sakurai.

- eso no es nada - continuó hablando Chaika - delante de la nave hay la cabeza de un tigre la cual tiene en su interior una cavidad que puede tener un cañón o un lanza llamas, también la cabeza puede expulsar humo para esconderse o soltar gas venenoso, los ojos del tigre pueden volverse rojos debido al calor de unas brasas y debajo de la cabeza, hay un ariete que se usa para destrozar los barcos enemigos.

- es una lástima que no exista un rio que vaya directamente desde el mar de Rhun hasta el rio Anduin, eso facilitaría mucho la invasión - dijo Urd mientras colocaba ceremoniosamente el pincel en su base y hacia que el pajarillo multicolor se posase en el dorso de su mano y este felizmente se paraba en uno y en otro dedo a medida que Urd movía sus dedos.

Al Norte de Rhun y Rhovanion, se encontraban varios reinos y ciudades que durante la guerra del anillo único, fueron el cuarto frente en el cual los ejércitos de Sauron combatieron antes de dirigirse a Amon Lanc, Rohan y Gondor.

Los reinos enanos de las montañas de hierro, whitered heath, las montañas grises y Erebor fueron destruidos por los nazgul y sus ejércitos, los cuales luego se dirigieron a las ciudades humanas de Esgaroth y Dale, las cuales también cayeron frente al enemigo. Una vez asegurado el cuarto frente, el ejército de Sauron fue para asegurar el tercer frente que consistía en el bosque de Mirkwood, descendiendo por el Norte, el enemigo llegó hasta el Amon Lanc, a la cual rebautizaron como Dol Guldur, la torre del nigromante. Afortunadamente el reino de Rohan no cayó ante el títere de Sauron, encarnado en Saruman el antiguo mago blanco y líder del concilio que supuestamente buscaba la derrota de Sauron. Los miembros de la comunidad del anillo, primero salvaron a Rohan y después a Gondor, ambos reinos que tenían a sus respectivos monarcas bajo el influjo del enemigo, realmente los pueblos libres de la tierra media estaban muy cerca de perder la guerra.

Garron, señor de las montañas grises reflexionaba sobre estos hechos y las acciones del anterior rey enano antes de ser asesinado por el enemigo. Como las montañas grises eran el reino enano que estaba más al Norte, el viejo rey se sintió a salvo y no hizo caso con respecto a formar una alianza, claro que no sólo era el anterior rey quien tomo una postura aislacionista y neutral, también los otros reyes enanos se declararon neutrales, y al final pagaron el precio, incluso las ciudades humanas al borde del lago largo: las ciudades de Esgaroth y Dale, no sufrieron una destrucción semejante como los neutrales enanos, incluso los elfos del bosque en Tranduil, no vieron tanta destrucción.

Los emisarios enanos y elfos que llegaron desde minas Tirith, informaron respecto a la alianza inesperada entre los reinos de Gondor, Rohan y los orcos de Mordor.

La reacción era de esperarse, caos y rechazo inmediato respecto a la idea de la alianza del Sur, sin embargo, al igual que la reina Arwen, fue la reina Galadriel, la que calmó los ánimos y al final los reinos del Norte decidieron que lo pensarían con calma.

La información dada por los orcos era valiosa y Garron, planeaba aprovecharla al máximo, esta vez los enanos no permanecerían neutrales.

- me costó mucha diplomacia y oro - pensaba Garron - pero al final convencí y soborné para que todos los reinos del Norte formen su propia alianza para enfrentarnos a estos tártaros. Incluso Elladan y Elrohir, hermanos de la reina Arwen están conmigo.

Los dos elfos fueron en contra los deseos de su padre Elrond y sus abuelos Celeborn y Galadriel. Dirigiéndose a Tranduil, fueron con varios otros elfos disconformes con la Alianza del Sur, para sumarse a la Alianza del Norte.

- mi rey, todos los barcos están listos y me acaban de informar que en las montañas de hierro ya todo está preparado - dijo un enano con aplomo al ingresar al salón del trono.

- muy bien Gurrin, hermano - dijo Garron y se levantó del trono, luego los dos enanos fueron a dirigirse a la entrada de su reino y después ir al lago largo - nuestros barcos y armas de proyectil descenderán por el Celduin, mientras que la otra flota perteneciente al reino de las montañas de hierro, lo hará por el Carnen, juntos bajaremos por el rio Rhun y atacaremos a los tártaros antes de que llegue el invierno.

- es un muy buen plan, enanos, humanos y elfos lograremos vencer, no creo que los tártaros estén esperando una invasión por el rio Rhun - decía Gurrin - sólo temo que los centinelas tártaros nos vean cuando estemos por llegar al mar de Rhun.

- no te preocupes - decía el rey Garron, quien sería quien comandase las dos flotas - es imposible que lleguen a avisar a tiempo a Urd.

Todo estaba listo en el lago largo y a la hora pactada, el rey Garron ordenó partir a la flota del Celduin, confiado en que la flota del Carnen, lo haría un par de horas después para así poder encontrarse en la unión de los dos ríos y descender hasta el mar de Rhun y allí arrasar con toda la planicie del Dorwinion, en donde estaban Urd y sus tártaros.

Como lo temió Gurrin, un centinela tártaro diviso la flota del Celduin y corrió presuroso a avisar a su campamento.

- ¿por qué el jinete cabalgaba acompañado de varios otros caballos sin jinete? - preguntaba un marinero humano a un elfo.

- no lo sé, pero no importa, el terreno es accidentado y el centinela no llegara a tiempo para advertir de nuestra presencia - le respondió el elfo.

En la unión de los dos ríos, la flota del rey Garron, se encontró con la flota de Haglin, rey de los enanos de las montañas de hierro. Juntos descendieron por el rio Rhun y se dirigieron a toda prisa a la planicie del Dorwinion, donde se suponía que estaba el enemigo.

La información con respecto a la ubicación del enemigo, fue dada por los líderes elfos Elladan y Elrohir. Su abuela Galadriel había localizado el campamento tártaro, gracias a los poderes que le confirió nenya, su anillo de poder. Toda una gran suerte, ya que desde la caída de Sauron debido a la destrucción del anillo único, los poderes de los demás anillos fueron mermando de forma vertiginosa, era seguro que el anillo de Galadriel ya no podría proteger el bosque de Lorien o volver a localizar el campamento enemigo.

- debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad, nunca más tendremos los poderes de antaño - pensaba Elladan - ¡no podemos fallar!

Al llegar a la planicie de Dorwinion, los elfos, quienes de todas las razas tenían la mejor vista, vieron extrañados que el campamento enemigo había sido evacuado.

- ¡como puede ser! - gritaba Haglin - se supone que los tártaros estaban en este lugar.

Al principio los marineros y sus comandantes con excepción de Elladan y Elrohir, pensaban que la información con respecto al campamento enemigo estaba equivocada, sin embargo, vieron los restos de varias fogatas las cuales fueron apagadas de manera tal que no produjesen humo. También vieron las huellas de distintos caballos, sobre lo que parecía ser suelo resquebrajado, al parecer habían echado mucha agua para que la retirada del campamento no produjese polvo alguno que delatara su traslado.

La flota penetró al mar de Rhun, mientras que algunos soldados establecían un campamento en el Este del rio Rhun, junto al mar del mismo nombre.

Garron, cuya posición estaría muy comprometida de haberse organizado semejante expedición y al final resultar esta un fiasco, decidió esperar en ese lugar hasta tomar una decisión. Medida compartida por Haglin quien se encontraba en una situación similar, y luego en la noche del sexto día, vieron como una densa neblina cubría la bahía donde se encontraban las flotas de la Alianza del Norte.

La neblina era tan densa que incluso la visión de los elfos no podía traspasarla.

- esta niebla no es normal hermano - le decía Elladan a Elrohir.

- ¿no es normal?, ¡no es natural!, ¡escuchó el sonido de remos en medio de la neblina!

- ¡nos atacan!, ¡todos los marineros a sus puestos! - gritó Elladan y todos los marineros sea cual fuese su raza empezaron a asumir sus posiciones.

- ¡zafarrancho de combate, zafarrancho de combate! - gritó Gurrin a todo pulmón y de inmediato comenzaron a sonar los cuernos y los tambores indicando el inicio de la batalla.

El movimiento de las flotas de la alianza eran todo un caos y además no podían ver al enemigo por culpa de la espesa niebla, sin embargo, de esta surgió intempestivamente varias naves que tenían al frente la figura de una cabeza de una especie de gran felino, cuyos ojos brillaban rojos y amenazadores.

Algunos marineros fueron presa del pánico y empezaron a dejar sus posiciones, pero entonces algo peor que los ojos rojos de las cabezas felinas surgió de sus fauces. Unas llamaradas fuertes como las que generaban los extintos dragones de antaño.

Muchos marineros murieron abrasados por las llamas y barco tras barco era hundido ya sea por los cañones o la carga de los arietes de las naves enemigas que venían en formación.

- ¡el enemigo ya salió de la niebla! - gritaba Elladan - ¡no teman, no son dragones, sino simples naves!, ¡les superamos en número, tenemos que rodearlos!

- ¡ya oyeron al príncipe Elladan! - Gritó Gurrin - ¡terminen de levantar las anclas y rodéenlos!

Las naves hicieron lo que pudieron, pero ante el caos presente sólo se estorbaron entre ellas. Las pocas naves que pudieron lograrlo fueron abatidas por los cañones que estaban a los costados de las naves y las afortunadas que llegaron a la retaguardia, fueron hundidas por los cañones posteriores.

Gritos y alaridos llenaban toda la amplia bahía, mientras que en la orilla Este del rio Rhun, Garron y Haglin veían impotentes cómo sus flotas eran presa del ataque sorpresa del enemigo.

- ¡malditos tártaros, salieron de la neblina con barcos que escupen fuego como dragones! - gritaba Garron.

- ¡préndanles fuego! - gritaba Elrohir - ¡ballestas gigantes, disparen!

Cientos de flechas impactaron contra la flota enemiga, pero sólo conseguían quemar las dos únicas extrañas velas del enemigo, el cual hacia usó de sus remos para seguir avanzando.

- ¡no funciona, el fuego no puede quemar el hierro! - gritaba un humano en medio del caos.

Las ballestas gigantes disparaban certeramente al enemigo, pero estas se rompían al impactar ante la estructura de hierro de los extraños navíos.

- ¡nuestras armas no funcionan ante las naves enemigas cubiertas de hierro! - gritaba un enano con un feo corte en la frente.

Viendo que la situación era insalvable, varios marineros valientes decidieron abordar a las naves viendo que los ataques anteriores fallaron estrepitosamente, sin embargo, sufrieron horribles heridas al subir a los caparazones de hierro, que estaban cubiertos en toda su superficie por largas y filosas púas de hierro.

Ya todas las naves de la Alianza del Norte se hallaban hundidas o presas por los arietes del enemigo.

- ¡debemos destrancarnos de las naves enemigas!, ¡disparen los cañones frontales! - gritó Chaika y a continuación el barco que se hallaba delante de ella se partió en dos y el ariete de la nave felina quedó libre con lo que la nave de la joven General pudo retroceder, igual maniobra fue copiada por el resto de las naves.

- ¡esto ya no es una batalla naval, sino una masacre llevada dentro de redes de pesca! - grito Garron, no pudiendo dar crédito a sus ojos.

Tanto los reyes enanos como sus súbditos y los demás elfos y humanos que estaban en el campamento sintieron como el suelo vibraba a sus pies, llenando de miedo el corazón de todos.

- ¡pero qué horror ahora se aproxima ante nosotros! - gritó Garron y vio que al campamento se acercaba el ejército tártaro.

- ¡imposible! - gritó Haglin - ¡eso quiere decir que Urd y sus tártaros fueron al Oeste y descendieron para luego rodear las montañas, el mismísimo mar y finalmente todo el bosque de Rhun!

- ….. y ahora están aquí - decía Garron con el rostro cubierto de sudor frio - realmente, son un ejército venido del tártaro….. que Aule, tenga misericordia de todos nosotros.

El rey enano apenas se encomendó a su dios, cuando unas cincuenta flechas le atravesaron la armadura y el rostro, lo mismo que al menos diez lanzas. Así moría el rey enano y líder de la Alianza del Norte.

La suerte de Haglin no fue mejor, ya que si bien se cubrió detrás de dos gruesos escudos enanos, fue embestido por un gigante lobo blanco, luego otros lobos blancos le sujetaron de sus extremidades y procedieron a desmembrarlo. Así murió Haglin rey de las montañas de hierro que por una extraña ironía tenía como efigie de su casa, la figura de varios lobos blancos.

- ¡Elrohir, Elrohir! - gritaba Elladan, quien había sobrevivido a la matanza en el mar y había empujado a su hermano justo antes de que los cañones hubiesen destrozado su nave.

- …. Hermano - dijo en un murmullo Elrohir, y su hermano le escuchó gracias a su oído elfico.

- resiste hermano, debemos salir de este infierno - dijo el elfo y llevando a cuestas a su hermano llegaron donde un par de caballos y huyeron en estos.

- ¡esos dos son líderes, no les dejen escapar! - gritó Chaika y varios jinetes fueron en persecución de los elfos.

Los dos hermanos elfos eran expertos jinetes y hubiesen perdido a cualquier perseguidor, sin embargo, los jinetes enemigos insistían de forma fanática en la persecución. Al final, luego de un par de días los caballos colapsaron y los elfos fueron rodeados por los jinetes quienes les apuntaban con sus arcos compuestos.

Aunque los dos elfos escucharon sobre el aspecto mortal del enemigo, decidieron rendirse debido a que el enemigo no era en esta ocasión un grupo de orcos, de lo contrario hubiesen luchado hasta la muerte.

Ataron las manos de los elfos y luego los montaron en un par de yeguas frescas que no tenían jinetes.

CONTINUARA…..

Notas finales del autor: el ejército mongol se especializaba en atacar en invierno, a diferencia de Napoleón o Hitler, ellos si conquistaron los inviernos rusos.

En la actual Siberia, la gente guarda su ganado en establos subterráneos para así protegerlos del invierno.

En la época de los piratas, todos los barcos sean piratas o no, llevaban gatos, ya que según creencia popular estos predecían la venida de tormentas, así es, los piratas NO tenían loros o monos como mascotas, sino gatos.

Los famosos barcos tortuga de Corea, los emplearon antes de terminar la edad media en Europa, la única diferencia es que las naves llevaban cabezas de dragón, para generar pánico entre los enemigos. Como este fanfic trata de un ejército de Chicas Gato, reemplacé las cabezas de dragón de los barcos por cabezas de tigre.

El ejército mongol podía recorrer en un solo día la abrumadora distancia de más de cien kilómetros, algo impensable por los demás ejércitos europeos de la época. Los mongoles llegaban con días, incluso semanas de anticipación a lo que creían los reyes europeos.

Los mongoles tenían como táctica perseguir a los líderes enemigos y capturarlos, no importara la distancia y el tiempo, de esta forma evitaban que dichos lideres, llegasen a sus castillos y formasen nuevos ejércitos que pelearan contra los mongoles.


	8. Chapter 8

Notas preliminares del autor: comienza la primera nevada y cada vez se acerca más la invasión directa del ejército de chicas gato a la tierra media. Hombres del Oeste, ¡ya pueden ponerse sus pantalones cafés! Nya.

No se olviden dejar sus reviews, poooorfis.

EL AZOTE DE DIOS

Capitulo 8: un poema bajo los gentiles copos de nieve

Los campos al Este del bosque de Rhun se veían sombríos y la imagen de un grupo de jinetes con arcos custodiando a dos prisioneros elfos, no favorecía en nada al paisaje.

El grupo ya había cabalgado dos días enteros y Elladan junto con su hermano Elrohir, se sorprendieron al ver como los jinetes tártaros cambiaban en plena carrera de caballo sin necesidad de pisar siquiera el suelo o aminorar la marcha. Una agilidad tal era propia de los elfos, pero estos invasores del lejano Este, eran sumamente agiles.

La marcha sólo se interrumpía cuando los prisioneros debían cambiar de cabalgadura para de esta manera no cansar a los caballos. La cabalgata era constante y los enemigos tomaban turnos para dormirse mientras seguían sobre sus caballos.

Los dos elfos trataron de hablar con los enemigos, pero estos se mantenían sin hablar con ellos, sólo algunas ocasiones el silencio fue roto por alguno que otro intercambio de frases. Las palabras les sonaron alienígenas a los dos elfos por lo que concluyeron que sería vano cualquier intento de comunicación con sus captores.

Luego de pasar junto al bosque de Rhun, por fin llegaron al mar interior y los prisioneros se sorprendieron al ver que todo rastro de la batalla fue limpiado con pulcritud, luego en una barcaza bien custodiada pasaron al otro lado de la orilla, desde la cual siguieron su marcha al campamento que estaba ya muy cerca de ellos, en medio de la planicie de Dorwinion.

Los prisioneros fueron bajados de los caballos y les soltaron las amarras.

- ustedes son lideres elfos, por lo que confiamos en ustedes - dijo un guardia en perfecto dialecto elfo y ordenó a los elfos seguirle.

- ¡hablas nuestro idioma! - dijo impresionado Elladan, pero ni el guardia ni sus acompañantes mostraron signo alguno de querer intercambiar más frases con los prisioneros.

Los dos elfos se sorprendieron con lo ordenado del campamento y las mamparas de seda que separaban de forma esquemática todo el lugar.

Al final los elfos fueron llevados a un claro del campamento, en este parecía que los esperaban varios comandantes enemigos los cuales se habían quitado los cascos. Los comandantes eran tanto varones como féminas y estos poseían cola y orejas de gato.

Elladan pudo reconocer a una joven comandante, tenía coletas y un extraño color de cabello, la cual había sido la comandante de la batalla naval librada hace dos días, los elfos se sorprendieron de lo joven y delicada que parecía.

El sitial en el que se suponía debía estar el líder se encontraba vacío, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que con paso calmado se aproximaba lo que a los ojos de los elfos era un gigante en una extraña armadura de placas de color carmesí.

El gigante llevaba sobre sus hombros a un gato negro y a su lado iba con pasos rápidos un niño elfo de cabello rosa.

Los prisioneros elfos intercambiaron miradas sorprendidos, pero decidieron no decir nada. El gigante se sacó la máscara y pese a tener un rostro feroz que intimidaría al más valiente guerrero elfo, notaron que se trataba de una mujer.

- ¿son estos los comandantes elfos que se enfrentaron a ti general Chaika? - preguntó Urd, en un lenguaje que los prisioneros no entendieron.

- así es Urd sama, ellos fueron los que casi arruinan mi ataque al descubrir la naturaleza de la niebla - dijo Chaika en su idioma y los elfos no comprendieron nada, salvo el hecho que la joven chica gato había llamado Urd a la gigante delante de ellos.

- ¿será esta mujer Urd? - pensaba Elladan - si es así, la información que nos dieron los orcos no era del todo fiable.

Los dos hermanos intercambiaron miradas y se sorprendieron mucho cuando el gato que estaba sobre los hombros de la enorme chica gato, levitó y luego se posó con calma sobre el suelo, y si esto fuera poco, el animal habló en el mismo idioma extraño de sus captores.

- los elfos son orgullosos y arrogantes, mientras que los enanos son tercos y vengativos - decía Gigi - jamás lograras que se unan a tu causa y dudo mucho que estos dos de adelante deseen unirse a tu ejército Urd.

Los comandantes y el gato siguieron hablando en su extraño e incomprensible idioma, pero la charla duro poco ya que al parecer la gigante a cargo decidió todas las intervenciones.

El niño elfo de cabello rosa sirvió una bebida en un extraño vaso chato a la gigante, mientras que la joven chica gato de coletas hablaba a los elfos en su idioma.

- comandantes elfos de Tranduil, ante ustedes esta lady Urd, señora de todo el ejército presente en las planicies de Dorwinion, mientras que yo soy lady Chaika, General del ejército y comandante de la fuerza naval que impidió su invasión a nuestras fuerzas.

Elladan y Elrohir abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente y observaron con atención a Urd. Así que esta era el demoniaco líder del ejército tártaro.

- ¿Cómo es que pueden hablar nuestro idioma? - preguntó Elrohir.

- no podemos entender su escritura o la escritura de cualquier raza con la que nos encontramos por primera vez, pero podemos hablar cualquier lenguaje debido a un poder innato que tenemos en nuestra raza - explicó Chaika - y ahora, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

- mi nombre es Elladan y este es mi hermano Elrohir, vinimos desde más allá de Tranduil para detener la invasión de su ejército a la tierra media - dijo el elfo ocultando su noble procedencia y la de su hermano.

- Elladan, Elrohir -, les dijo Urd con un tono casual, diríase alegre - la invasión de la cual ustedes hablan, simplemente son las huestes esteparias y de otras naciones que fueron compulsadas a ir al Oeste debido a nuestra presencia. No es intención nuestra hacer la guerra contra elfos u enanos.

- entonces pretende hacer la guerra a nuestros aliados de Gondor y Rohan - dijo Elrohir - hombres que derramaron su sangre para derrotar a Sauron, no sólo el enemigo de la tierra media, sino también el vuestro según he oído.

- ¿Cómo supieron que el ejército de orcos y balrogs de Sauron, estaba haciéndonos la guerra? - dijo una de las comandantes cuyo cabello era corto y de un color sandybrown, y Elrohir al notar su error decidió guardar silencio, ante lo cual la comandante chica gato se mostro molesta.

- General Sakura, no estamos aquí para averiguar qué es lo que saben los comandantes elfos de nuestras fuerzas - dijo Urd, haciendo que la chica gato hiciera una reverencia -, sino que estamos reunidos para pedir a los elfos que se unan a nuestras fuerzas para combatir a los humanos del Oeste.

Elladan y Elrohir se sorprendieron ante la invitación de su enemigo.

- ustedes combatieron con inteligencia y valor. Necesito de líderes como ustedes para comandar mis fuerzas ante la amenaza que representa la existencia de los humanos para el mundo entero - dijo Urd imponiendo silencio en el ambiente.

- ¿a qué se refiere cuando dice que los humanos, supondrán una amenaza para el mundo? - preguntó Elladan.

- los humanos no pueden vivir sin la guerra, una vez extintos los orcos y demás razas beligerantes, los humanos acabaran con las pacificas criaturas del mundo, ya sean estas elfos, enanos, yokai o chicas gato. Y luego, se exterminaran entre ellos por diferencias de credo o de raza - dijo Urd con gesto solemne - esa no es una suposición, es un hecho.

- …. No podemos aceptar unirnos a vosotros, mientras nuestros aliados mueren - dijo Elladan.

- ya veo, entiendo…. - dijo Urd - ¿señores que debemos hacer con estos elfos?

- mandémosles de vuelta al Norte para que atestigüen acerca de nuestro poder - dijo Chaika.

- matémosles, ya que convocaran a nuevas fuerzas que pelearan contra nosotros - dijo Sakura.

- elfos - dijo de pronto un comandante de cabello corto y negro - yo soy el General Ryu, si los regresamos al Norte, ¿volverán a presentar batalla contra nosotros?, respondan con la verdad por su honor.

- si volviésemos al Norte, convocaríamos a más fuerzas para luchar por los habitantes de la tierra media que ustedes están dispuestos a exterminar - dijo Elladan, sabiendo las consecuencias para él y su hermano.

- no me dejan otra alternativa - dijo Urd y ordenó la ejecución de los elfos.

Para el ejército de Famnya, derramar la sangre de honorables prisioneros era una vulgaridad, por lo que idearon un método que conservase la sangre alrededor de los cuerpos, impidiendo que esta cayese al suelo.

Delante de los hermanos, pusieron amplias alfombras extendidas y luego obligaron a los prisioneros a tenderse sobre ellas. Una vez hecho esto, les envolvieron en las alfombras de manera tal que ni sus pies o su cabeza saliesen de las alfombras.

- Elrohir, hermano…. - decía Elladan.

- lo sé hermano, pronto nos encontraremos con los valar.

A una orden de Urd, entraron varios caballos y uno por uno caminaron sobre las alfombras enrolladas, así murieron Elladan y Elrohir, los nobles elfos de Lorien y vengadores de la honra de su madre.

En minas Tirith, y ajenos a la suerte de Elladan y Elrohir, Gandalf daba noticias esperanzadoras provenientes del Norte.

- los trolls de las tierras frías fueron vencidos por los trolls venidos del Este, sin embargo, estos trolls decidieron quedarse en Carn Dum, y establecer allí su capital.

- ¿sabes quién es el caudillo de esta horda de trolls? - preguntó Aragorn.

- en realidad, no tienen ningún caudillo - dijo Gandalf - parece que forman una especie de confederación que planea asentarse en las montañas de Angmar y las montañas del Sur, creo que quieren establecer vínculos comerciales con quienquiera que esté dispuesto a negociar con ellos.

- ¡trolls comerciantes, ahora sí que lo he oído todo! - dijo Éomer quien estaba presente para oír las noticias del mago.

- yo también me sorprendí, pero así son las cosas - dijo Gandalf - afortunadamente los trolls controlan muy bien a sus huestes de orcos y trasgos y no tienen intención alguna de invadir el Norte de la tierra media.

Aragorn respiró tranquilo sabiendo que sus Dúnedain y los hobbits de la comarca no corrían peligro inmediato.

- las noticias que nos traen amigos, son realmente sorprendentes - decía Aragorn, visiblemente más aliviado - verdaderamente esta nueva edad depara para nosotros sorpresas increíbles.

- los trolls tampoco han bajado al bosque de Mirkwood - decía Legolas - así que no creo que debas preocuparte en enviar tus hombres tan al Norte.

- las malas noticias son que los trolls quieren descender hasta Moria - dijo Gimli molesto.

- eso no agradara a Funbol - dijo Aragorn -, él desea ser el nuevo señor de Moria.

- ya tenemos problemas con esta alianza con Agog - decía Éomer - no podremos estar de parte de los trolls sin ofender a nuestros aliados enanos.

- lo sé - asintió Aragorn -, si los trolls deciden bajar hasta Moria, tendremos que combatirlos para conservar la ayuda de los demás reinos enanos, Funbol tiene mucho peso en la confederación de los enanos.

- amigos, ¿tienen noticias respecto a los reinos enanos del Norte de Mirkwood? - preguntó Arwen.

- sí, dijeron que "se lo pensarían con calma" - dijo Gimli bufando con sorna.

- Elladan y Elrohir, tampoco se mostraron contentos y fueron al Norte en compañía de diversos elfos también disconformes - dijo Legolas negando con la cabeza.

- necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible - dijo Faramir -, ahora no podemos dividirnos y esperar contener o mucho menos vencer al ejército enemigo si cada uno va por su cuenta.

- lo sé Faramir - afirmó Aragorn -, por el momento hemos puesto medidas que garanticen que nuestras tropas no se dispersen por allí. Primero, hemos abandonado todo Gondor del sur, así los Harad y los hombres de Khand nos dejaran en paz. Por otra parte Éomer, ha cedido parte de su territorio al Norte para que los invasores de Rhun y las estepas se asienten.

- toda esa gente esta desorganizada y sin líder - decía Éomer - esperamos que las cosas se calmen y que elijan nuevos líderes, de esta forma podremos crear alianzas para enfrentar la amenaza del Este.

- el único problema persistente radica en Zugul y sus orcos negros - señalaba Aragorn - sus huestes insisten en pelear, sin importar quien tengan al frente, ya sean hombres de Gondor, Rohan, elfos o los refugiados al Norte de Rohan.

- es cierto - decía Éomer - son esos orcos los que impiden que nos organicemos con la velocidad suficiente antes del invierno.

- pese a las dificultades, debemos apresurarnos ya que están empezando a caer los primeros copos de nieve - dijo Gandalf y todos los presentes fijaron su atención en la ventana, la cual efectivamente mostraba que el invierno había llegado.

- aún no puedo creer que un ejército ataque principalmente en invierno - decía Gimli.

- según lo que nos informó Shagra - decía Faramir -, los tártaros pelean en invierno, cuando nuestras tropas están más vulnerables, llegado el verano el enemigo se aprovisiona en los campos de los invadidos, así no dejan que en ninguna estación sus oponentes se aprovisionen o tengan descanso.

- realmente es un enemigo formidable - decía Legolas - espero que pronto Elladan y Elrohir entren en razón para poder combatir juntos.

- también espero que los enanos del Norte entren en razón y decidan no ir por su cuenta - dijo Gimli mientras procedía a encender su pipa.

Aragorn y Éomer decidieron terminar la reunión y todos los presentes fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Faramir se dirigía a sus aposentos cuando fue llamado por Éomer quien se acercaba para darle alcance.

- rey Éomer, en que puedo servirle.

- deseo que me acompañes fuera Faramir - dijo el rey y Faramir le siguió los pasos.

El patio donde se hallaba el nuevo árbol blanco de Gondor estaba siendo cubierto bajo los suaves copos de nieve que caían del firmamento.

- Faramir…. Lamento mis palabras apresuradas con respecto a impedir tu boda con mi hermana, debí haber meditado mis palabras antes de haberlas soltado impulsivamente.

- no hay nada de lo se deba de lamentar rey Éomer - dijo sinceramente Faramir.

- Faramir, ya basta de eso de rey Éomer - dijo Éomer sonriendo -, pronto serás el esposo de mi querida hermana, no creo que sean necesarias tantas formalidades entre nosotros.

- me alegra saber que estás de acuerdo con nuestra boda Éomer.

- ¿Cómo podría no estarlo?, sé que eres un gran caballero y un gran comandante Faramir, sé que tu hermano y tu padre estarían orgullosos.

- eso espero Éomer. Mi hermano y mi padre nunca se llevaron bien conmigo, era Boromir el orgullo de mi padre, mientras que yo nunca merecí atención por parte de mi progenitor.

- ya no pienses en eso Faramir, es por ti que aún tenemos oportunidad ante esta nueva amenaza que se cierne sobre nosotros.

Los dos hombres se acercaron al borde del acantilado, viendo la ciudad de Osgiliath delante de ellos a lo lejos, la cual también estaba bajo la constante caída de la primera nevada del invierno.

No solo era minas Tirith y Osgiliath, las que se cubrían con los primeros copos de nieve. El campamento de Urd en Dorwinion, también veía como caían de forma gentil los primeros copos de nieve.

- antes de que nieve con más fuerza, quiero que pongan los cuerpos ya limpios y vestidos de los lideres enanos y elfos en una carroza, y envíen esta al Norte, para que sean enterrados y llorados por los suyos, según sus usos y costumbres - ordenaba Urd.

- seguro los del Norte querrán venganza por lo acaecido a sus líderes - dijo la General Sakura.

- deberíamos atacarles antes de que nuevamente organicen otra expedición contra nosotros - dijo el General Ryu.

- aunque el ataque no fue declarado, pelearon con honor - dijo Chaika - por lo tanto nosotros también debemos pelar con honor.

Los Generales se callaron y esperaron la decisión de su señora, la cual sería final y absoluta como siempre.

- primero que velen a sus muertos, luego ustedes dos les atacaran sin previo aviso, como ellos hicieron contra nosotros - decidió Urd con voz de mando - Ryu, tú subirás por el Carnen y atacaras a los enanos de las montañas de hierro. Sakura, tú iras por el Celduin y atacaras los reinos elfos, humanos y enanos que encuentres, no te detendrás hasta llegar a las montañas grises que están aún más al Norte.

- ¿deberemos discriminar respecto al enemigo encontrado? - preguntó Sakura.

- como siempre, ofrézcanles someterse al imperio Famnya - dijo Urd -, pero sólo a los enanos y a los elfos, los humanos del Norte deben ser aniquilados sin excepción, no dejes a nadie con vida y eso incluye a los no combatientes sin importar su género o su edad.

- ¿y si los enanos y elfos, rechazan tú invitación mi señora? - preguntó Ryu.

- masácrenlos de la misma forma que a los humanos - concluyó Urd con una expresión que hizo que los demás Generales incluyendo a Chaika, temblasen del miedo - arrasen a sangre y fuego con todo lo que vean y todo lo que se mueva, sin cuartel y sin compasión de ningún tipo.

Urd se levantó y se dirigió a su tienda seguida de Gigi, quien tenía levantada la cola de manera orgullosa como si fuese un estandarte.

- Sakurai - dijo de pronto Urd, haciendo saltar al joven elfo - prepara la tinta y el pincel.

- la señora va a seguir practicando la caligrafía…. - dijo tímidamente Sakurai.

- no, voy a escribir un poema por la batalla pasada y en honor a los nobles enanos y elfos que cayeron defendiendo lo que creyeron era una causa justa.

CONTINUARA…..

Notas finales del autor: los poderes de entender el idioma oral de los demás y la levitación de Gigi, los saqué del sitio: clases de chicas gato - técnicas felinas

Me disculpo ante los/las fans de Elladan y Elrohir, pero por más que lo pensé, no hallé la forma de salvarlos, ¿por qué los elfos son tan orgullosos?

El método de meter a alguien en las alfombras para que no se derramase su sangre, era un método usado por los mongoles para con la realeza o las mujeres de la realeza.

Qué bien, Gondor y Rohan, ya solucionaron lo de las invasiones por el Sur y el Este, tampoco habrá más invasiones por el Norte. ¿Ven como si hice que las cosas resultaran más parejas?


	9. Chapter 9

Notas preliminares del autor: "nunca le agarres la cola a un tigre", es un dicho al cual no hicieron caso los enanos y en este capítulo sufrirán las consecuencias, junto con los elfos y humanos.

Nuevamente pongo más tácticas que usaba el ejército mongol, como la guerra química utilizando venenos, cañones y la clásica: "únanse a mi o sino…."

EL AZOTE DE DIOS

Capitulo 9: boda triste

En las montañas de hierro, Hanar, uno de los señores del reino, reflexionaba sobre el desastre que resultó ser la expedición de los finados reyes Garron y Haglin.

- apenas acabamos de enterrar al rey Haglin y extraños mensajeros del ejército tártaro vienen a nuestra morada pidiendo que formemos parte de su invasión a las tierras del Sur - pensaba Hanar, mientras recordaba como los mensajeros huían ante las flechas enanas.

Hanar ya era un anciano, pero sintió volver a la juventud cuando su sangre corrió por sus venas ante la furia sentida por la propuesta de aquellos que habían asesinado a su señor.

- no creo que nos ataquen, a diferencia de otros reinos enanos como Erebor, nuestra ciudad se encuentra muy por el alto de la falda de la montaña, sería imposible, con los elevados y delgados puentes que aseguran nuestra ventaja en caso de un ataque - se decía a sí mismo el viejo enano, orgulloso de la que tal vez fuese la fortaleza enana mejor protegida de la tierra media.

Sin embargo, esas defensas de nada sirvieron cuando los nazgul invadieron el reino y asesinaron al antiguo rey antes de dirigirse hacia el Sur, y ahora los rumores hablaban de un ejército mucho más numeroso y más cruel, pertrechado cerca al mar de Rhun.

- ya perdimos a nuestros mejores hombres contra Sauron y ahora las jóvenes promesas del reino también parecen haber perecido en la batalla del Sur….. sólo quedamos viejos enfermos y mujeres en este reino, con niños que nunca han tocado un hacha o un martillo en su vida, esto es el fin, los tártaros no necesitan invadirnos…. El reino ya ha caído - meditaba cabizbajo el viejo enano, cuando escuchó gritos provenientes de afuera de su habitación.

Hanar se cambió de inmediato pese al crujir de sus articulaciones y renqueando fue hacia la puerta abriéndola bruscamente.

- ¡que sucede mujer, qué diantres está pasando!

- ¡es el ejército tártaro, nos está invadiendo! - gritó la mujer anciana y fue a refugiarse llevando un niño pequeño en sus brazos.

Hanar salió a las almenas de la fortaleza y se encomendó a su dios al ver la vastedad del ejército enemigo.

- ¿Cómo fue que llegaron hasta este sitio?

- cuando vimos llegar al ejército invasor - respondía un guardia tan joven, que ni siquiera tenía barba o bigote - el capitán preso del miedo, ordenó derribar los puentes, pero los enemigos llegaron cabalgando en enormes lobos blancos y majestuosos ciervos rojos con los que franquearon los abismos, luego tendieron cuerdas allí y allá y armaron sus propios puentes.

Hanar se sorprendió al oír esto, él sabía que los elfos podían cabalgar ciervos, pero al parecer los tártaros también podían montar ciervos, al igual que otras bestias.

El viejo enano vio como el ejército venia hacia ellos y utilizando enormes tubos gruesos que rugían como el trueno, hacían saltar de poco en poco los enormes goznes de la puerta principal de la ciudad. Una vez derrumbadas las puertas, comenzó el horror.

El inclemente y feroz viento proveniente del Forodwaith o las tierras frías como también era llamado, se estrellaba contra las montañas de hierro y los abismos dispersos por todo el lugar, emitiendo un siseo agudo y constante. Ese fue el único consuelo que tuvo el antiguo reino de los enanos, ya que el viento mitigó en alguna manera los gritos de agonía y dolor provenientes del interior de las montañas.

Al Oeste, en el reino enano de Erebor, los enanos trataban de ofrecer resistencia al ejército tártaro venido del Sur. Soldados iban y venían por todo el lugar y como un fondo apocalíptico, a lo lejos podía verse enormes columnas de humo de lo que antes fue el reino elfo de Tranduil y las ciudades humanas de Dale y Esgaroth.

Al igual que el reino de las montañas de hierro, los enanos de Erebor habían sufrido mucho tras la guerra contra Sauron ya que también su rey fue asesinado por el ejército de los nazgul y su población diezmada, y ahora, todo lo que tenían que entregar lo habían perdido en la batalla del Sur.

Al principio los enanos se defendieron bien, pero el enemigo uso venenos que se propagaban por los corredores del reino gracias al empleo de unos fuelles enormes y unos enemigos enfundados en telas negras y ajustadas penetraron por varios lugares y procedieron a masacrar a la guardia encargada de resguardar la puerta principal. Una vez abierta la gran puerta de Erebor, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que toda la fortaleza fuese tomada por el enemigo.

Los enanos pensaron que el enemigo los capturaría y los llevaría como prisioneros, de la misma forma que hicieron los orcos y los nazgul cuando los llevaron a Mordor, sin embargo, vieron para su horror que los tártaros no tomaban prisioneros.

- de seguro Ryu, ya ha cumplido su objetivo en el Este - decía Sakura - no tenemos tiempo para preparar los cuerpos de los vencidos y hacer la recolección pertinente, vamos al Norte y acabemos con las Withered Heath y luego vamos a las montañas grises.

El ejército de Sakura se dirigió al Norte, seguros de la victoria, ya prepararían las tácticas de terror con los cuerpos de sus enemigos cuando regresasen.

En los reinos del Sur, tanto humanos como elfos o enanos se preguntaban la causa de que toda comunicación con los reinos del Norte, que limitaban al Este de las montañas de Angmar fuese interrumpido de manera brusca.

Más que el miedo producido por el repiqueteo de los tambores enemigos y los lúgubres sonidos emitidos por los cuernos de guerra, era este silencio el que más oprimía el corazón de los habitantes del Sur.

- ¡ya debería haber habido noticias de los enanos del Norte! - gritó Gimli impaciente ante la falta de noticia alguna.

- los elfos del Sur del bosque verde, dicen que hubo una batalla en el reino de Erebor, pero son noticias no confirmadas - dijo Legolas preocupado por lo que pudo haberles pasado a los hijos de Elrond.

Aragorn sujetó la mano de su esposa para tranquilizarla. Era Arwen, de todos los presentes la que estaba más angustiada por el destino de Elladan y Elrohir, sus dos queridos hermanos.

Aragorn hubiese querido decirle algo más que simples promesas de que sus hermanos llegarían sanos y salvos, pero ante la falta de cualquier noticia verificable del Norte, era poco lo que podía hacer.

Hurin entró al salón del trono y anuncio que Éowyn había llegado a Minas Tirith.

Desechando cualquier pensamiento pesimista, tanto Aragorn como Arwen, compusieron sus rostros y fueron a recibir a su amiga.

Éowyn y Arwen se abrazaron como si fuesen dos hermanas y luego Éowyn saludo a Aragorn, Gimli y Legolas.

- que agradable tenerte aquí Éowyn - decía Arwen, feliz por la presencia de la mujer que se había convertido en su amiga en los casi cuatro años luego de la derrota de Sauron.

- y yo me encuentro muy dichosa de estar en Gondor, porque pronto me uniré en matrimonio con Faramir.

Aragorn ordenó que comunicaran a Faramir la llegada de su prometida y luego todo el grupo subió al palacio real.

Faramir quien contaba los días para que Éowyn llegase a Gondor partió raudamente a minas Tirith apenas el mensajero de Gondor le comunicó el arribo de su prometida.

- ¡Éowyn, mi amor! - gritó lleno de felicidad Faramir apenas divisó a su prometida y fue donde ella y la cubrió con un fuerte abrazo.

Éowyn totalmente ruborizada acarició el rostro de Faramir con sus dos manos y luego lo besó profundamente. Aragorn y Arwen sonrieron felices ante la escena, lo mismo que Legolas, aunque este suprimió un poco la sonrisa por el carácter flemático que tenían los elfos.

La raza de Gimli no era flemática como la de los elfos, pero él tampoco sonrió ampliamente debido a que consideraba un tanto extraño celebrar la boda en minas Ithil, cuando bien podría hacerse en minas Tirith.

- rey Aragorn - dijo Éowyn muy roja, luego de que Faramir la liberase de su tierno abrazo - mi hermano lamenta no haber podido venir conmigo, pero promete que estará en minas Ithil sin falta para la ceremonia nupcial.

- entiendo Éowyn, estoy muy feliz por ti y por Faramir, puedes estar segura que en todo Gondor jamás encontraras un mejor hombre, comandante y esposo que él.

Faramir hizo una reverencia a Aragorn y luego volvió a concentrar sus atenciones en su prometida.

Los preparativos para la boda de Éowyn y Faramir comenzaron de inmediato en minas Ithil. Agog y sus orcos estaban sorprendidos ante el despliegue de mayordomos y sirvientas que colgaban cadenas de flores por encima de los altos y diagonales almenares de la fortaleza, para ellos, cosas como una ceremonia nupcial era algo completamente desconocido.

- si pusiesen este empeño en los preparativos de la guerra, en vez de esta extraña fiesta, de seguro hubiesen derrotado al gran ojo cuando trató de conquistarlos en Pelennor - escupía Agog a sus orcos de confianza y estos berrearon felices de la ocurrencia de su caudillo.

- veo que se encuentra de buen ánimo, jefe Agog - dijo Éowyn, mientras se acercaba a Agog y sus orcos, los cuales estaban de visita en minas Ithil para discutir asuntos relativos a las provisiones con Faramir.

- señora Éowyn - dijo Agog, tratando se sonar pomposo - veo que pronto Faramir y usted serán los señores de minas morgu…. Minas Ithil.

- así es - dijo Éowyn frunciendo un poco el ceño - espero que usted asista a la boda.

Los orcos de Agog bufaron pero luego se contuvieron al ver el rostro amenazante de su caudillo.

- los orcos no entendemos esto llamado boda, sin embargo, disfrutamos una buena fiesta en la que haya una buena pelea.

- la comida del banquete será del agrado de usted y sus hombres, en cuanto a la pelea, la reina Arwen ha contratado a unos luchadores enanos que de seguro lo entretendrán.

- ¡ja!, esos no son más que payasos que fingen una lucha. En las fiestas orcas, una fiesta no lo es, a menos que mueran tres orcos como mínimo en nuestras alegres disputas - dijo Agog y Éowyn puso cara de preocupación ante el desastre que podría resultar la fiesta con la presencia de Agog y sus orcos.

- descuide señora Éowyn -dijo Agog, adivinando el pensamiento de la mujer - en Mordor tengo mucho que hacer como para entretenerme en sus extrañas festividades, sin embargo, me gustaría que nos guardase algo de ese banquete que usted mencionó.

- no se preocupe jefe Agog - dijo Éowyn, tratando de esconder el alivio que sentía al saber que ni Agog ni sus lugartenientes irían a la boda - le prometo que personalmente iré a la torre de Cirith Ungol, para llevarle lo mejor del banquete.

- gracias señora Éowyn, mis orcos necesitan mucha carne ahora que el ejército tártaro arruinó los campos de Nurn. Los cerdos y demás animales son faenados en Mordor, pero el banquete de su boda será bien recibido por mí y mis lugartenientes - concluyó Agog y haciendo la misma exagerada reverencia de cuando era esclavo de los nazgul, se despidió de Éowyn y fue a buscar a Faramir para hablar con respecto a la dotación de animales para los orcos.

Para alivio de Faramir, el día de la boda llegó volando y ni Agog ni sus brutales orcos asistieron a la boda. Éomer, el hermano de Éowyn había venido como lo había prometido.

Pero sin duda la presencia más imponente era la que ofrecían Elrond, señor de Rivendel y suegro de Aragorn; y Celeborn junto con su esposa Galadriel, ambos señores del bosque de Lorien y Amon Lanc, además de ser los abuelos de Arwen.

Gandalf, quien sería el que celebrara la unión en matrimonio de Faramir y Éowyn, estaba vistiendo un limpísimo manto blanco cuando de repente su anillo de poder le transmitió un sentimiento de agonía y dolor.

- me pregunto que fue eso - se dijo a si mismo preocupado, pero sus dudas no tuvieron que esperar mucho, porque un joven guardia entró rápidamente donde se hallaban los reyes y los demás invitados incluyendo a los novios.

El guardia tenía el rostro cubierto en sudor y fue directamente donde su rey.

- ….. mi rey, disculpe la intromisión, pero hay un orco que desea una entrevista.

- pensé que Agog y sus orcos no vendrían a la boda - dijo extrañado Aragorn.

- …. No mi rey, no es un orco del caudillo Agog - tartamudeaba el guardia - este orco viene de Carn Dum, de las montañas de Angmar.

Aragorn y los demás presentes que habían escuchado las nerviosas palabras del guardia se sorprendieron ante esto.

- dile al orco que este no es el momento para una entrevista, que espere hasta que finalice la boda al menos - decía Aragorn, pero de pronto las puertas se abrieron y un colosal troll entró de improviso al enorme salón.

- ¡estúpido Bullgas, espera hasta que nos den el permiso para entrar! - gritó de pronto un trasgo pequeñísimo, el cual vestía de manera más colorida que los orcos de Agog.

- el pequeño trasgo al ver a toda la gente mirándole, hizo una exagerada reverencia y luego con la ayuda de un bastón más largo que él, llamó la atención del troll y le ordenó a que esperara fuera del salón.

- ¡mis disculpas o gran rey Aragorn, señor de Gondor! - se excusaba el trasgo mientras se acercaba donde Aragorn - ¡estos trasgos lugareños no tienen la inteligencia que tienen mis señores del Este!, yo soy Egul, humilde servidor del gran Turok, barriga de piedras preciosas, líder de la confederación de mercaderes de las montañas de Angmar y las montañas nubladas hasta Moria.

Gimli se sintió insultado pero fue detenido por Legolas antes de que iniciase una pelea.

- ¿a qué has venido Egul, qué mensaje me envía tu señor Turok, para interrumpir esta boda? - preguntó Aragorn ceñudo.

- el asunto que me trae, es la buena voluntad de mi señor Turok, él me manda a avisarle respecto a la suerte que corrieron los reinos enanos del norte, y los reinos humanos y élficos junto a ellos.

Un rumor fuerte se propagó por todo el salón y Aragorn pudo presentir que todo esto no terminaría nada bien.

- rey Aragorn, mi señor Turok, fue en persona al Este para entrevistarse con los reyes y señores del Norte, sin embargo, todos los reinos enanos fueron conquistados por el ejército tártaro, lo mismo paso con Tranduil y las otras ciudades humanas.

Un silencio sepulcral vino después de las palabras de Egul, para después ser remplazado por un mar de gritos confusos.

Aragorn pidió calma y mandó al diminuto trasgo a proseguir.

- todos los reinos cayeron. Las montañas de hierro, Erebor, withered heat, las montañas grises, Tranduil, Dale y Esgaroth - dijo Egul y luego puso cara de pena - lamento informar que ni un solo elfo, humano u enano logro sobrevivir.

Arwen se llevó las manos a la boca y su padre fue donde ella, mientras que Galadriel pese a que mantenía un rostro inescrutable fue abrazada por su esposo.

- ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? - dijo Aragorn apesadumbrado.

- el rey Garron de las montañas grises y el rey Haglin de las montañas de hierro crearon la Alianza del Norte. Junto con los humanos y los elfos de Tranduil, bajaron es sus respectivas flotas por el Celduin y el Carnen para atacar a los tártaros, pero fueron eliminados por el enemigo, luego este en represalia se dirigió al Norte y conquistó todo a su paso.

- ¡entonces dices que no hubo sobrevivientes! - gritó Éomer consternado por la noticia.

- así es señor caballero - dijo Egul quien no sabía que hablaba con el rey de Rohan - no sobrevivió nadie de la batalla en Rhun y nadie sobrevivió en la invasión del Norte. Mi señor Turok negoció con los tártaros para que enviase su buena voluntad a ustedes grandes reyes y señores.

- ¿a qué te refieres Egul? - preguntó Aragorn mientras escuchaba los gemidos de su esposa detrás suyo.

- la montaña solitaria ya no lo es más -dijo Egul, esta vez con el rostro lleno de miedo - ahora hay un gigantesco bosque con los cuerpos de los humanos, orcos y elfos empalados donde antes estaba la antigua desolación de smaug.

Aragorn sintió que sus fuerzas le abandonaban y luego Egul dando un silbido ordenó al troll a entrar al salón.

- rey Aragorn, aquí le traigo la buena voluntad de mi señor Turok, barriga de piedras preciosas - dijo el trasgo y a su señal el enorme troll depositó unas sabanas blancas que envolvían algo en su interior.

Egul se aproximó y destapó el contenido. Era el horriblemente perforado cuerpo del rey Garron y los restos desmembrados y a medio comer del rey Haglin. Junto a ellos, se encontraban los cadáveres feamente aplastados de Elladan y Elrohir.

- ¡noooooo! - gritaba Arwen mientras su padre trataba de que no corriese donde los cadáveres de sus hermanos.

Galadriel se soltó del agarre de su esposo y fue con toda calma donde los cadáveres de sus nietos, luego se inclino sobre ellos y comenzó a llorar.

Elrond y Celeborn entonaron un triste canto elfo, mientras que Gimli entonaba un canto fúnebre enano. Legolas se acercó a Aragorn y lo llevó junto a Arwen, entonces Aragorn despertó del shock y abrazó a su desconsolada esposa.

En las afueras de minas Ithil, empezaba a caer una suave nevada, algo muy raro debido a la proximidad del lugar con la tierra calurosa de Mordor, y a medida que los suaves y diminutos copos caían lentamente sobre el suelo cálido para luego desintegrase, una ceremonia nupcial se desarrollaba en el salón real de minas Ithil, una triste boda sin música, risas, bailes, o banquete alguno.

CONTINUARA…..

Notas finales del autor: me disculpo con los fans de Arwen y Galadriel, no quería hacer llorar a la "reina del atardecer" o a la "reina del amanecer", pero fue el General norteamericano William Tecumseh Sherman quien acuñó la frase: "la guerra es el infierno"


	10. Chapter 10

Notas previas del autor: ¡ya alcancé el capitulo diez! Mucho ha pasado desde que un rojizo atardecer se presentase como un heraldo del apocalipsis anunciando la llegada de las Chicas Gato.

Varias facciones alistan los últimos detalles ya sea para el ataque o la defensa… pronto comenzara la ¡guerra total!

EL AZOTE DE DIOS

Capitulo 10: tras los pasos de Sauron

Luego de varios días en que nevadas constantes castigasen la ciudad-fortaleza de minas Tirith, al fin el clima otorgaba una tregua a Gondor y un cielo nublado sin ánimo de descargar más tormentas de nieve embovedaba todo el firmamento.

En el salón del trono, Aragorn y sus leales amigos comentaban los últimos acontecimientos al calor de las chimeneas que alejaban el frio invierno imperante en el exterior.

- las ceremonias fúnebres por los reyes Garron y Haglin, fueron majestuosas en las montañas blancas - decía Gimli - Todos los enanos del Oeste al final decidieron dejar de lado esa ridícula idea de conformar la Alianza del Oeste y ahora planean unirse a la Alianza del Sur.

- ¿Alianza del Sur? - dijo Aragorn.

- es como llamaban a nuestra alianza con Rohan y los orcos de Agog - respondió Gimli y luego tomó un trago de cerveza - ahora se sumaran a nuestras fuerzas en lo que ellos llaman "La Gran Alianza"

- no importa el nombre que le pongan, mientras contemos con su ayuda - dijo Aragorn - ¿Qué hay de ti Legolas?

- la llegada de los cuerpos de Elladan y Elrohir, conmovió a todos los elfos. Ellos también se sumaran a la alianza.

- lamento no haber podido acompañar a Arwen a Lorien - se lamentaba Aragorn - ¿Cómo la viste Legolas?

- sigue consternada por la muerte de sus hermanos y se quedara un tiempo en Lorien, en compañía de sus abuelos.

- ¿y Elrond?

- tu suegro regresó a Rivendel. Pese al dolor que debe estar pasando mantiene una apariencia fuerte. Realmente nosotros los elfos estamos agradecidos de tener a tan alto señor como nuestro comandante.

- afortunadamente los problemas con Harad y Khan ya se solucionaron - decía Aragorn - el príncipe Imrahil, está en el Sur y trata de que nuestros antiguos enemigos se unan a nuestra causa.

- el príncipe Imrahil es un comandante muy competente - decía Gandalf - seguro que tendrá éxito en su misión.

- ¿y la situación en el Norte? - quiso saber Aragorn.

- los trolls parecen ser fieles a su palabra - reportaba el mago - el problema es que varios jefes troll aún quieren descender por las montañas nubladas hasta Moria.

- ¡esto es inaudito, esos trolls no tienen ningún derecho sobre Moria! - gritó Gimli.

- todas las montañas nubladas desde el Norte con las montañas de Angmar, hasta el Sur con Moria, están infestadas de orcos y en su mayor medida trasgos - decía Aragorn - supongo que los trolls del Este ven todo ese lugar como el sitio natural al cual pueden extenderse.

- al menos no tienen pretensiones de ir más al Sur - dijo Gandalf.

- menos mal, porque el bosque de Lorien y el bosque de Fangorn, están justo al sur de Moria - señaló Legolas - no creo que Celeborn y los ents se muestren contentos con los trolls.

- en este momento hay otras preocupaciones delante de nosotros más urgentes que las pretensiones expansionistas de un grupo de trolls comerciantes venidos del Este - dijo Aragorn.

- aun así, deberías prestar más interés a este problema - aconsejó Gandalf - recuerda que Funbol no se quedara tranquilo con este asunto y no nos conviene que instigue a los demás reinos enanos para que combatan en la lejana Angmar en vez de en el Este.

Aragorn se frotó la sien derecha.

- como me gustaría que Imrahil ya estuviese de regreso, él podría convencer a los trolls de no querer ir tan al Sur. Al príncipe se le da muy bien esto de la diplomacia - decía cansado Aragorn, quien en estos tres años y más, había descubierto que prefería las emboscadas en el lejano Norte o las batallas en el Sur, que tener que lidiar con la complicada política.

- si la diplomacia no funciona - decía Gandalf -, deberías tratar con métodos que de seguro serian del agrado de los trolls.

- ¿a qué te refieres Gandalf?

- creo que deberías sobornar a Turok.

- ¿sobornar a los trolls?

- no a todos los trolls, sólo a Turok, él tiene mucho peso en la confederación de mercaderes Trolls. Él puede evitar que los otros jefes trolls desciendan hasta Moria, al menos el tiempo suficiente para que Funbol no se vea distraído con el asunto de recuperar Moria.

- ¿y a quien debería mandar para esta "negociación"? - preguntó Aragorn, y Legolas como Gimli se ofrecieron de voluntarios.

- deja que yo vaya Aragorn - le pidió Gandalf.

- pero Gandalf….

- cuando el anillo único de Sauron fue destruido, los poderes de mi anillo de poder también se vieron afectados y ahora el resto de mis poderes, también han mermado. Ya no puedo serte de mucha ayuda.

- te equivocas Gandalf - dijo Aragorn, mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro del anciano mago - ahora más que nunca necesito de tus sabios consejos, los cuales son con mucho la magia más poderosa que podría desear.

- me halagas Aragorn - respondió Gandalf con una sonrisa - pero no te preocupes, regresare más pronto si Gimli y Legolas me acompañan ya que por lo visto están muy deseosos de ir al Norte.

- de acuerdo, en nadie confiaría más esta misión que en ustedes tres mis amigos.

- no te preocupes Aragorn, regresaremos más pronto de lo que esperas - dijo Legolas.

- así es, lo haremos todo tan rápido que ni nos echaras de menos - concluyó Gimli.

- entonces les deseo un buen éxito y retorno de su misión mis queridos amigos. Partan de inmediato ya que el invierno ha llegado a la tierra media y en cualquier momento Urd y sus tártaros pueden comenzar su invasión. Deben convencer a Turok para que los suyos no desciendan hasta Moria, el apoyo de Funbol, y el resto de los enanos depende mucho del éxito que tengan.

Gandalf, Gimli y Legolas hicieron una breve reverencia y fueron raudos a cumplir su misión.

- debemos aprovechar la tregua que nos está otorgando el clima este día - decía Gandalf - vamos mis amigos, que la velocidad de nuestras cabalgaduras sea más rápida que la llegada de la nueva nevada.

En la planicie de Dorwinion, junto al mar de Rhun, la nieve caía sin dar alguna clase de tregua a todo ser viviente que se movía por debajo del firmamento. El campamento del ejército Famnya concluía las últimas preparaciones antes de comenzar la invasión a la tierra media, sólo faltaba que su ama y señora discutiese los asuntos finales con el resto de los Generales en la tienda de la comandancia general.

La tienda de comandancia general era un enorme lugar donde Urd y sus generales discutían las tácticas de batalla y otros asuntos relativos a la campaña militar en la tierra media. Cercana a la tienda de Urd, la tienda de comandancia general era el centro neurálgico de todo el campamento y en ese momento Urd acababa de recibir los reportes de sus Generales y demás capitanes. Las cosas no estaban resultando como ella las hubiera deseado.

- entonces resumiendo - decía Urd luego de escuchar todos los reportes - no sólo el Sur de la frontera de Gondor dejó de ser invadida por las huestes de Harad y Khand, sino que en el Norte, los trolls del Este decidieron quedarse en las montañas de Angmar, y para rematar, las fuerzas de Rhun y los esteparios se refugiaron en sitios otorgados por el rey Éomer.

Todos los Generales tragaron saliva ya que podían sentir como la tensión crecía a cada segundo.

- todo esto es mi culpa - dijo finalmente Urd, mientras levantaba su brazo dando a entender que no quería interrupciones de ningún tipo - fue mi plan el hacer que tanto hombres como orcos se dirigiesen a la tierra media. Se suponía que las tierras del Oeste sufrirían una invasión por el Sur y por el Norte, eso obligaría a los humanos a mandar dos de sus terceras fuerzas a ambos extremos lejos de la ruta principal de invasión, sin embargo, lo que logre fue otorgar a los humanos una fuerza de hombres de Rhun y de las estepas que se aliaran con toda seguridad para combatir contra nosotros.

- mi señora - decía Chaika para tranquilizarla - nadie podría adivinar que el rey Aragorn y el rey Éomer otorgaran tierras a los invasores para que estos dejen de atacarles, tampoco nadie podría haber adivinado que los trolls no descendiesen por todo el territorio de Arnor y Eriador.

Urd dirigió una mirada más salvaje que la acostumbrada a su sobrina y Chaika se encogió de miedo.

Urd suspiró y extendiendo su brazo dio a entender que necesitaba un trago de sake.

Sakurai inmediatamente llenó el vaso de sake y se lo dio a su ama.

Urd bebió lentamente mientras un fuego demoniaco brillaba en sus ojos.

- ya no podemos retrasar más la invasión con el invierno golpeando la tierra media - dijo Urd y un frio glacial brilló esta vez en sus ojos.

- usaremos el mismo plan que tuvo Sauron antes de la batalla de Pelennor y que le dio excelentes resultados, de hecho ya recorrimos la primera parte de su plan al exterminar a los reinos del Norte, ahora iremos hasta Tranduil y arrasaremos toda el borde Este de Mirkwood, no nos detendremos hasta llegar a Amon Lanc.

- ¿y qué hay de los orcos al Norte de Mordor? - dijo Chaika.

- esos orcos amenazan ser una lanza en mi costado izquierdo o mi espalda - dijo Urd con un tono psicótico mientras se levantaba. Ahora si la tensión era totalmente palpable y todos los presentes retrocedieron un par de centímetros sus cuerpos, todos con excepción de Sakurai que se quedo tieso del susto.

- Chaika, Sakura y Ryu irán conmigo para exterminar a esos pieles verdes - sentenció Urd tensando todos los músculos - ¿se creen seguros al Norte de las montañas de ceniza?, ¡pues no más! Les rodearemos y no permitiremos que ninguno de ellos salga con vida.

- cuando los orcos se sientan acorralados - decía Urd erizando su cabello y su cola - se sentaran tentados de ir al Este y descender por el extremo oriental de las montañas de ceniza hasta la seguridad de Mordor, les permitiremos esa falsa esperanza y les emboscaremos.

- un enemigo acorralado luchara hasta la muerte, pero uno que ve una ruta de escape tratara de huir y así se le puede matar con toda seguridad y comodidad nuestra - dijo Chaika y Urd le dio una sombría sonrisa que denotaba su orgullo por su sobrina.

- Hikari - dijo de pronto Urd señalando con una salvaje mirada a un General suyo de cabello corto y de color cornsilk, que tenía una apariencia andrógina - tu iras al Norte del bosque verde hasta Tranduil y desde allí descenderás hasta la antigua fortaleza de Dol Guldur o Amon Lanc como la llaman los elfos.

- ¿qué hay de los humanos de Rhun y los esteparios situados en el sureste del bosque? - preguntó Hikari.

- para llegar a Amon Lanc debemos atravesar los territorios de los refugiados. No importa como sea nuestro ataque, este les obligara a unirse a Rohan, así que mientras más humanos mates, menos combatirán contra nosotros - dijo Urd y Hikari hizo una reverencia.

- Hikari, de mis cuatro Generales, tú eres el especialista en asedios largos, ya sea dentro como fuera de los muros defensivos. Tu objetivo aparte de exterminar a todo lo que se mueva, es hacerte fuerte en Amon Lanc. Con Lorien tan cerca, los elfos no tendrán otra opción que sitiarte y no mandar sus fuerzas a los humanos.

- excelente plan mi señora - dijo Hikari con una sonrisa hermosa pero malvada.

- cuando Amon Lanc fue tomada por Sauron, los elfos eventualmente tomaron y destruyeron Dol Guldur. El sitio siguiendo la estética de los elfos, no presenta mucha defensa contra asedios, hay sitios abiertos y numerosos puntos débiles por los que puede penetrar el enemigo y sorprenderte con las defensas bajas y esparcidas por todo el lugar - informaba Urd - según mis informantes, era la magia de Galadriel la que protegía la fortaleza, no así sus defensas.

- entiendo mi señora - decía Hikari borrando esta vez su sonrisa, su labor no sería nada sencilla - intentaré poner a los elfos ocupados.

- no quiero intentos, ¡hazlo!, si es necesario envía excursiones hasta Lorien, sea como fuere, Amon Lanc no debe caer. No te retiraras de ese lugar al menos hasta que hayamos acabado con los orcos de ese tal Zugul - escupió Urd dando una mirada venenosa a su General que hizo que la sangre del chico gato se congelase.

Urd respiró con calma y nuevamente se sentó. Sakurai le llenó un nuevo vaso de sake ya que el anterior fue aplastado por los poderosos dedos de su señora.

- una vez asegurado todo el segundo frente en Mirkwood y nuestra retaguardia, iremos directo a la tierra media - fue el dictamen final y absoluto de Urd. Todos los Generales y Capitanes se levantaron y salieron de la tienda de comandancia general.

En la oscura y alta torre de Cirith Ungol, en la calurosa tierra de Mordor, Agog y sus orcos habían tomado una decisión con respecto a la guerra.

- no podemos ayudar a los humanos a menos que arreglemos de una buena vez la fea carota de Zugul - escupía Agog y todos los otros orcos asintieron con fuerza.

- ¡ja! Sería el colmo que mientras nosotros estemos combatiendo en el Norte, el perro de Zugul penetre en Mordor y se apodere de Cirith Ungol.

- ¿entonces qué haremos? - dijo uno de los orcos de Agog.

- Zugul, ese hijo de huargo acabó debilitado como se lo dije - bramó Agog - sus fuerzas son muy numerosas, mucho más que las nuestras, pero orco que no come es un orco débil y menso, y el ejército de Zugul está con las panzas pegadas al espinazo.

Todos los orcos rieron y berrearon a gusto, luego se callaron para seguir escuchando a su caudillo.

- reuniremos a nuestros mejores guerreros e iremos tras la deforme cabeza de Zugul, una vez que se la hayamos quitado de su cuello mugroso no habrá nada que me impida comandar sus fuerzas. ¡Colocaré su fea cabezota en una pica en lo más alto de Cirith Ungol!, así todos la verán y sabrán que con Agog no se juega, incluso los rosaditos de nuestros aliados lo verán y temblaran ante el poder de Agog.

Los orcos levantaron los brazos y aullaron vitoreando a su líder.

- los rosaditos tendrán que enviarnos más carne si quieren que sigamos con nuestra alianza, ellos saben que no pueden dejarnos a un lado - dijo Agog y le dio a continuación una fuerte mordida a la pata de cerdo que estaba comiendo.

- ¿y qué haremos con los humanos de minas Morgul? - dijo Shagra el viejo orco del Este - en minas Morgul siempre aparecemos haciendo recorridos afuera de la fortaleza. Nuestros "desfiles" como los humanos les llaman siempre son constantes, ¿no sospecharan cuando vean que no mandamos a nuestras fuerzas como lo hacemos cada día?

- mandemos a los más idiotas y hagámosles marchar en un circulo sin fin, ¡total, para los rosaditos, todos nos parecemos! - dijo Agog y todos se rieron con más ganas escupiendo a todas partes restos de comida, mientras que el monte del destino seguía rugiendo y escupiendo bolas de fuego desde el interior de sus entrañas.

Muy lejos al Este de la Tierra media, en Tomoyo, capital del imperio Famnya, las calles eran cubiertas por una gentil y suave nevada y los transeúntes iban y venían realizando sus actividades diarias, la cantidad de gente era impresionante y no sólo había chicas gato, colas esponjosas de zorro y orejas largas de conejo se veían aquí y allá, también había muchos yokai de diferentes tipos realizando su vida diaria.

En una torre alta de madera y de estilo oriental, dos ministros discutían el correo recibido de Urd.

- no podemos seguir retrasando esto - decía Natsuki, quien era una chica gato de cabello corto y color verde.

- según el reporte de Urd - decía Akira, quien era un chico conejo de cabello corto y negro - hasta ahora se ha enfrentado a enemigos débiles y enfermos. La única oposición medianamente decente fue la que encontró en Rhun, Khand y Harad, pero en esos reinos había un proceso de desorganización político y militar después de la derrota de Sauron, las guerras civiles en esos territorios estaban en su apogeo cuando Urd les atacó.

- los reinos humanos, enanos y elfos del Norte estaban casi vacios y defendidos solo por personal militar inadecuado - continuaba Natsuki - ahora Urd nos pide refuerzos para combatir a enemigos que de seguro estarán bien preparados y pertrechados.

- con esta es la quinta carta pidiendo refuerzos - dijo Akira - ¿Qué hacemos?

- es obvio, ambos iremos a la tierra media a encontrarnos con Urd.

- ¿ambos?

- claro Akira, no esperaras que vaya yo sola y le diga a la furibunda General que el segundo y tercer ejército no podrán reforzarla por estar con las manos llenas en este momento.

- claro, si vamos los dos te será más fácil aceptar la muerte - decía Akira con una sonrisa sarcástica - ya que ir los dos y presentarnos con las manos vacías será lo mismo que ponernos un cartel que diga "por favor, decapítanos de una buena vez"

- no iremos con las manos vacías - dijo Natsuki con gesto serio - le daremos unos regalitos por parte del segundo, tercer y primer ejército, eso deberá bastar para que Urd no decida tener nuestras cabezas como unos adornos más en su tienda.

CONTINUARA…..

Notas finales del autor: uy, la trama se complica, ya que no sólo la guerra, sino que también la economía y la política entran en juego en todo el campo del conflicto. ¿Quiénes serán esos dos ministros y qué papel jugaran en todo esto?, ¿por qué el segundo y el tercer ejército no pueden ir a la tierra media?, esto huele a conspiración, de seguro hay un gato encerrado en todo esto y nunca mejor dicho.

No se olviden dejar sus reviews y publicitar mis fanfics con sus amigos, gracias.


End file.
